Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice
by dorylover
Summary: Percy get cheated on be Annabeth or does he? Leaves to be Chaos' right hand man, but mysterious forces are at work down on Earth. Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! It's dorylover! I've had… stuff to do. Anyways, I've been reading a lot of those Chaos and Percy stories. Then stuff happens and I decided to write one. Yay!**

**By the way, this is the revised version of the first chapter. Some people suggested I lengthen out some parts, give detail, blah blah blah. So I did. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So I forgot to do one on my last story. Oops. So I don't own anything! I'm not even Rick Riodan. Sigh… one day.**

* * *

I was having a crappy day. But considering I was a demigod that's not unusual. Things usually had a way of breaking, or shattering or blowing up when I was around. One of the lovely perks of being me I guess.

I sat in the dark reflecting on my life, trying to decide where my life went so wrong.

**_Flashback (Percy POV)_**

I had just been away from camp for the school year. Thankfully Paul pulled some stings to let me come back next year, though the guys' bathroom needs to be uh… fixed. Hey, son of Poseidon here. Not my fault. Anyway I was heading over to the Athena cabin when I saw Grover.

"Hey G-man! What's up?"

"He- hey Perce." replied Grover, nervously tugging at the bottom of his _A can a day keeps the monsters away_ shirt. "I didn't expect you to be back s-soon."

"Schools out. Where else would I be? Listen, have you seen Annabeth?"

"Um. She might be at the arena. Just please don't be mad Percy. Please." Grover looked at me pleading. How could I resist. He was my best and oldest friend. I sighed, "Sure G-man, anything for you. I'll see you later okay?" Grover nodded and I sprinted away towards the arena wondering why he looked so downcast and nervous.

As I neared the arena I heard giggling and laughing coming from inside.

"Oh Jerome." giggled the female voice. Huh. That sounded like Annabeth I thought. But isn't Annabeth in California?

I peeked around the corner and froze. Annabeth was holding hands with a random guy and blushing. This didn't make any sense, but I got to the point where I threw reason through the window and got angry.

I got so mad that the water from the water cooler levitated out and formed a mini tornado around them. Just enough to make freak them out a little. It worked. Annabeth yelped and looked around for the source of the hurricane while brave, notice the sarcasm, Jerome brandished a sword and started running around, yelling, "I'll fight you!"

I then ran to my cabin wrote a note to Chiron, Pinecone Face and Death Breath, telling them of my intentions and how much the meant to me.I left it on my pillow for them to find and got out a backpack that was a gift from Grover. I was magically enchanted so that it never got heaver. I packed all the necessities; shirts, pants, some funny smelling socks probably left over from last summer and sprinted to the camp borders.

Stopping at Thalias' tree, I reached out to touch it, remembering back to my second summer when Annabeth and I stole the fleece and turned Thalia back from tree form. Peleus looked at me sadly and bumped his head against my arm. I'm pretty sure he could guess I was leaving.

"I know. I'll miss you to." I told him while petting him on the head.

Looking around at the valley, I memorized every detail; the lake, the cabins, the dining pavilion, and the big house. "Probably won't be coming back for a while." I murmured. I turned and ran down the hill into the fading afternoon sun. Little did I know how long it would actually be until I returned.

**_Back to the present_**

So a couple weeks later, I was lying, battered and beaten in a dumpster. Glamorous I know, but it kept the monsters at bay. Apparently they weren't evolved enough for city life. They just kept pounding the dumpster and shouting, "Come out spawn of the sea. We've been craving sushi!" Personally, I was perfectly content to not be turned into sushi.

A bright light suddenly shone and blasted the dumpster apart. My first thought, "_There really is a bright light at the end of the tunnel._" Surprisingly I was unharmed. I picked my self off the ground but was in no hurry to stand up.

A portal appeared on the alley wall and a man stepped out cursing. "Ah! There goes my entrance!" He muttered a couple of words and the portal dissappeared.

During those few seconds I got a chance to study him. He was tall around 6' 1" and looked like a normal dude. The only thing that scared me was his robes. They looked like the Milky Way had thrown up on them. Stars glittered on the sleeves and comets zoomed around his waist. And if I squinted hard enough, I could just make out the planets orbiting around the hem.

He stopped cursing and knelt down to look in my eyes. "Hello young Perseus. I've been watching you for a while."

Under normal circumstances you don't trust people who pop out of a swirling portal and say they've been watching you, but these were not normal circumstances. Still, something felt off about him and I was not taking chances.

"Whoa! I did NOT sign up for a stalker." I scrambled to my feet and drew riptide to its' full length.

"Peace. I only came to talk. And offer you a place in my army."

"Your army?" I answered slowly. I lowered my sword a couple inches. The offer sounded intriguing, but I was still wary of this guy.

"Yes. I recruit only the most noble and brave people. Those who are selfless and well, people like you. And you Perseus would be my commander, my right- hand man."

"And if I don't accept?" I was a little cautious of accepting anything from this strange man. "I mean I don't even know your name."

"Forgive me, I'm Chaos, father of Gaia, and the Primordials."

So everything I was taught in Greek class was a lie. Wow this day keeps getting better and better. I had to remember to tell Chiron about this guy.

As if reading my mind, Chaos said, "No. No one must know about me until the time is right." I sighed. Great, the most powerful guy in the universe was a mind reader. I considered his offer. Maybe this was just the sort of thing I needed. A vacation of sorts. Maybe learn a couple of things. In the end, the pros outweighed the cons.

"Hmmm. I suppose things can't get any worse. I accept your offer."

Chaos opened a portal and stepped through.

_New life. Here I come. _I thought.

That was 300 years ago. Now I'm the leader of Chaos' army and my new name is Zeta.

* * *

**A/N: So I suck at plotlines and writing in general. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if there's anything I can do to make this story/ chapter better, I can rewrite it if I believe it will work and is a good idea.**

**Also Zeta is a letter in the Greek alphabet. I've seen way to many Alphas and Omegas. So I chose Zeta. Hope you like the choice.**

**-dorylover**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hola! It's been ages! Well a week, kinda. It's completely my fault. I've had stuff to do, slight lazyness, Ice Cream to eat, some writers block, and a bad case of icantspellitis. Don't kill me but the ice cream was really good. :) Also, I had to figure out how to write this entire chapter. I suck at writing. It's just a fact.**_

* * *

_**Zeta POV (Percy)**_

It's been 300 years since I've left Earth. Studying under the creator of the universe has been hard. He's taught me a lot, don't get me wrong, but every day I feel like I'm being used as a punching bag. Drills everyday and magic training every other day.

You maybe wondering what magic has to do with anything, but if you're going to be exploding things for the creator of the universe, it comes in handy. Snapping your fingers takes much less time and effort than say, slashing and hacking at him until he/ she dies.

Mainly Sam uses me as a training buddy. Combat before and after breakfast, lunch, and dinner. More it I'm only being trained by Chaos in one area rather than two that day. Sam was my first friend though. I can remember our first meeting and let's just say that it so wasn't love at first sight.** (A/N: Nope Sam and Percy are just friends. The phrase _'love at first sight'_ just seems like something Percy would say.)**

_**Flashback**_

I walked into the Cafe and got a burger and fries. McDonald's must be popular up here in space too. I looked around, and for the first time I realized how alone I was. I really missed Grover and old Pinecone Face wasn't bad company either. I even missed Annabeth. I know that you're supposed to hate your ex, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I also knew that there was no way Annabeth would cheat on me with that ahem lovely person named Jerome; notice the sarcasm.

I just plopped my tray down at a random table, sat down, and started to reflect on my short, miserable life of 17 years.

_Gabe yelling at my mom telling her there was no way in *%$# that blue food existed. Mrs. Dodds showing up in the museum and almost turning me into Percykebobs. Annabeth and I battling our way through the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth being kidnapped. Having Annabeth take the knife for me that was aimed at the small of my back._ As I was thinking, a voice in the back of my head was telling me that Annabeth was NOT acting like herself in the arena. It was almost like she was... under the influence. WAIT! Not alcohol, more like a potion or something.

I snapped out of my pensive state and realized that the noise in the room dimmed and whispers were braking out. I managed to catch snippets of some of their conversations.

"A newbie at Sams' table."

"I bet she's going to give him heck."

"Ha. After this let's go get ice cream. I'm in the mood for double chocolate chip."

"Maybe she'll go easier on him?'

The guy that said that immediately got slapped on the back of the back of the head and was scolded, "You idiot. Sam's never one to go easy on anyone. I remember the pounding she gave you. You woke up the next morning black and blue. Come to think of it, that's the best you've ever looked."

I mentally laughed at the guy that was being teased by his friends. It reminded me of Thalia and I's relationship. Those other comments scared me though; _Give him heck? Wake up black and blue? Ice Cream? _I was just about to move to another table when a lunch tray got slammed down and a girl sat down. She looked a little like Clarisse miked with Thalia. She had light, choppy brown hair and was slender, but looked like she could judo flip you with one hand tied behind her back.

"So runt, why are you sittin' at my table?"

"I uh... felt like it?" I answered. In hindsight, not the best answer, but as Annabeth would be quick to point out, I'm not the brightest tool in the shed.

She snorted and squished a grape in the palm of her hand, letting the juice run through her fingers. I had a really bad feeling that might happen to me. I decided to break the tension, but didn't know how. I've never been so unsure of myself in my life. I probably blurted something out like,"Nice weather we're having."

She gave me an odd look and started to pick at dirt under her nails with a pretty lethal looking knife. This reminded me of Ares. I wondered if they were at all related; I mean they had the same 'look at me the wrong way and you can personally feel how sharp my blade is'. Speaking of the blade, it looked like nothing I had ever seen before. The handle was carved ivory with gold accents and the blade of the knife looked like a mixture of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze with a stripe of Stygian Iron and then a larger stripe of some metal I didn't know.

"The knife? It's a mixture of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Bronze. Not a lot of weapons are made out of them. You have to me really lucky to get you hands on those kinds of things. The first stripe in Stygian Iron. Careful punk. That thin stripe can separate you and your soul faster than you can say 'mama'. The second stripe, well, your commanding officer will tell you about that. If you even get in to the army." She snorted at the idea and continued her intimidation act by continuing to pick at the dirt under her nails.

I've dealt with bullies like this, *cough* Clarisse *cough cough*. I remembered Annabeth telling me that sometimes _strength had to bow to wisdom._I had a feeling this girl would not be impressed that I could recite the 6 times tables from memory. This meant I had to show her I was not going to get stepped on like a doormat.

I manipulated the water in her plastic cup shoot her in the face. She spluttered as the water went up her nose. Oops? The room went silent as everyone held their breaths. They were all waiting to see what kind of punishment she dished out.

The girl looked up I expected to see rage and loathing in her eyes, but instead there was a spark of something that looked like respect.

She held out her hand and I took it."I like you kid. No ones ever had the nerve to talk to me, let alone splash water in my face." "Gee I wonder why." I muttered. Unfortunately she heard me and gave me a death look. I held up my hands in surrender. She continued. "Name's Samantha, but I you ever call me that I will personally stuff you head down a toilet" She reclined in her seat and put her feet on the table. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Then that look morphed into an evil one.

"Hey, runt. You wanna train later today?" I had a bad feeling I would be black and blue in the morning, but I needed a training partner, so I replied, "Sure. I bet I can beat you."

She snickered. "Yeah right. Let's go. Soon you'll be eating your words."

We stood up and threw our lunch into the garbage can. People were gawking at me. I guess no one had ever sat and talked this long with Sam before without ending up stuffed into a trash can.

"_Well,"_ I thought as Sam and I headed to the combat arena, _"there's a first time for everything."_

_**Back to the Present**_

Sam and I were sparring in the combat arena. Slashing and hacking, neither of us giving an inch. I really hate battles like this. Sam usually just tires me out and wins that way. So not cool. I finally managed to get under her guard and held my sword to her throat. "Surrender?"

"Nice going Jackson. Finally you beat the great and powerful Sam!" I grinned. Sam was really powerful and a great close combat warrior. Knowing I could at least best her sometimes in battle was a big achievement.

A small boy of about six rushed in. He was wearing the standard page outfit of Chaos; red robes with black stripes running down the sides and a fancy script "C" on the back in front of two crossed swords. At the bottom of the robe was a mini galaxy with stars and comets.

He raced up to us and Sam and I stopped talking. "Mr. Zeta and Beta," the boy panted, "Lord Chaos would like to see you in his office."

Chaos almost never calls us into his office and never both of us unless there is real trouble. Like scientists sending high powered satellites into space and a little too far into Chaos' realm.

Sam and I looked at each other and sighed. "Looks like there's trouble."

* * *

_**So, thoughts? Comments? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism? Ways to make it better. Typos (I'm lousy at spelling)?**_

_**By the way. This chapter is a revision of the second chapter. I would like feedback. As request of fallenangel1226 I have added lots of detail. Authors notes included I added about 1,000 words. Even I'm impressed. :)**_

_**Also, I changed the plot a little to help guide the stroy to the path that allen r and I talked about. Thanks dude :). I can tell you it's going to be epic. Or my definition of epic. **_


	3. The Hated Author's note

**Hello there! It's dorylover. So this isn't a chapter, it's an authors note. My computer got infected with a really bad virus, so my first two chapters that were in revision are not accessible. Sucks right. I'm sending in to be fixed, but I have no idea how long that will take, hopefully not more than 2 weeks. If it does, you may see headlines like _'Teenage girl kills over computer withdrawal.' _I hope it doesn't come to that. Well hopefully I can get them back and update for you guys and add another chapter for you guys. I'm really excited with the direction this story is going to go.**

* * *

**Also, special thanks to:**  
**_allen r_ who I bounced ideas off of and helped make this story more unique! Yay him!**

**_fallenangel1226 _who encouraged me to add detail among other things.**

* * *

**Hopefully I get my computer back soon and I can update. I'm probably repeating myself. Thanks to all those who put up with my poo storylines and random updates.**

** You guys are like chocolate. Something I like very much. :) This just got awkward didn't it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Now, first pointy objects are bad, so put down those pitchforks. I've been busy. Thinking about doing summer homework and doing some hours for school.**

**Also this chapter was really tricky for me to write. I had to go back and redo so much of it to fit the plotline allen r and I discussed (thanks again dude). I hope you like! I also had to remind myself that you guys wanted more detail and less rush. Plus, my typing leaves much to me desired and I had to go back and change about every third word. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson. My friend and I are working on that though.**

* * *

**Zeta's POV (Percy)**

Sam and I skidded around the corner of Chaos' personal mansion. Chaos' mansion is actually pretty small. He only lives with the bare necessities, but after about 50 years of nagging I finally got him to upgrade his kitchen. Hey, 17 year old boy here, I need food.

Another thing should be explained I got accepted into Chaos' army, I got granted full immortality. The immortality was to make sure I didn't die in battle for one thing, but was also to help me not burn up if when I did magic. Chaos was really nervous that his first apprentice would snap his fingers once and then die. I think his main reason was that he didn't want Sam killing me during our "friendly spars."

Sam and I stopped in front of Chaos' War Command room. The doors were a dark color wood with gold, vine like designs on it. Taking a deep breath, I opened the doors and Sam and I walked through.

Chaos was standing facing his command table. The table was made of a dark wood with a touch screen map of the Milky Way galaxy on it. Small shapes were moving around on it and lights were flashing, indicating battling people.

"So glad you've come." Chaos said. Gesturing to some cushy seats around the table he told us, "Please, sit down."

"Sir, what's the matter? You never-"

Chaos held up a hand to silence her. "I have a mission for you both that you are not going to like."

"Can we kill people?" Sam asked. She reminds me of Clarisse a lot with her lust for bloodshed and war, though she does respect a fair fight and would never harm and unarmed opponent.

A brief background on Sam. She was born on Earth just like me; only about 10 years before me. Her father was killed by a pack of hellhounds and poor little eight year old Sam was left abandoned. Her mother was the Titaness Theia, Titan of the shining light of the clear blue sky, which explains the eyes. Her eyes are a really light hazel color infused with a kind of glowing gold color. It's really hard to explain, but picture really warm sunshine and that's how they made you feel; all warm and cozy. Anyways, Sam was left defenseless and alone. The same hellhound pack came about a week later to investigate a strong demigod presence in the house. Sam was huddled in the bathtub when Chaos appeared and offered her a place in his army.

Back to Chaos' mission. "I want you both to travel to Earth. A mysterious force is attempting to take over Earth. I'm unsure which person is responsible for this attack."

"But sir, you promise-"

"I am deeply sorry Percy, but this is a serious threat. I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important."

I sighed in concession. I knew Chaos wouldn't push me in normal circumstances.

"Pack your bags. You're leaving in the morning in two months. Samantha." Sam grimaced at the name. "Pardon me, Sam. I suggust you help Percy train instead of just beating him up."

Sam grinned wickedly. _There is no way that's ever going to happen._ I

Sam and I laughed and stood up,ready to leave, but Chaos said, "Percy, a word before you go."

I looked at Sam and I could tell she was reluctant to leave. I gave her the 'tell you everything later' look. She nodded and left the room. Knowing her she'd probably be waiting right outside the door and ambush me as soon as I came out.

Chaos stood up and walked around the desk and sat down next to me. Oh man, this was looking exactly the way my mom sat me down and gave me _the talk. _I did not need another rendition of that in my life.

"Percy." Yep that's how she started it of. "I know how you feel about returning to earth."

_Well that's new, _I thought. I sighed. "I'm not happy about it, but I have forgiven Annabeth."

"Good." Chaos said, standing up. He made to leave, but I still had one thing to ask him that was nagging at my mind.

"Sir. What happened with Annabeth? She seemed different."

He stopped and turned slowly. "Ah, Percy. Young Miss Annabeth. She is in fact alive as you know."

"WHAT!"

"Yes. The gods made your friends immortal. Apparently, the quality of demigods have gone downhill. I overheard Zeus muttering that they were giving him a god- sized headache or something." he said chuckling.

I laughed. That sounded a lot like Zeus. "And Annabeth's strange behavior the day I left?"

Chaos' face turned serious. "I don't have all the facts. I do know that some force is at work. And it's not good."

I gasped. Usually he did have all the answers. The way he stayed informed was this huge smoke screen in his private office off the command room. The screen was also his primary form of communication to his commanders and Sam and I. Whenever I took a shower, I would always worry Chaos would call me and tell me about a new mission. He did that once and the look on his face was absolutely _priceless_.

"It's going to be fine Percy." he said soothingly. "My people are looking into it. We're very close actually. Just be patient."

I sighed in resignation. "I know sir. Thanks for still looking into it."

"You're welcome my boy. Now, if you don't mind; I would love to get some sleep. And I'm sure Samantha is waiting on pins and needles to find out what this conversation is about."

I looked out the window, surprised to see that the sun was setting in the west. I rose and crossed the room.

"Goodnight Percy. I will let you know more as soon as I get more intel on Annabeth."

"Thank you sir." I replied and exited the command room.

As Chaos predicted, Sam was lying in ambush for me right outside the door. As soon as I stepped out she pounced on me and started firing off questions.

"What did he ask? Are we training tomorrow? Can we take the plane out? Did he ban our pillow fights?"

"Yes we're training tomorrow. No we can't take the plane; Chaos would not want another wreaked one because of your driving. Our fight with pillows is scheduled for tomorrow..." Sam grinned at that one. "And we talked about Project A.

Sam looked at me sympathetically. "Any news?"

"Nope. Chaos doesn't know much either."

At this, Sams' reaction was pretty much the same as mine: shock. She knew as well as I that Chaos knew and saw all, which did not work in her favor when explaining how another plane got damaged.

"Well." Sam said, getting up and brushing off her pants. "I think it's time for a bedtime nibble and then off to bed."

I stood up. "Race you for the pizza."

"Oh, you're on!" shouted Sam, while racing down the hallway.

I shook my head, smiling at her childness. I then thought about Annabeth. _What made her act so strangely? Could it have something to do with Jerome? And when Sam and I go back to Earth, will she still remember me?_

I tried to clear my head of those thoughts as I heard Sam coming down the hall munching on a slice of pizza.

"Hey, Punk. There's one slice of pizza left. Blue with bacon and mushrooms, just the way you like. It's mine though if you don't get your butt to the kitchen in the next 5 seconds."

I laughed and ran down the hall, stopping in the kitchen to claim my pizza. Sitting down, I continued to think about my return to Earth. My mind would NOT let that subject rest._  
_

_Yep. _I thought. _It's going to be one sleepless night._

* * *

**So. You like? Also, I forgot to say how much your follows and favorites mean to me. When I posted these chapters, my inbox was full of emails saying I had new followers. My heart exploded with happiness. Anyways, You can PM me with Constructive criticism or whatever or put it into a review. I'm not picky. I do value what you say and will most likely respond with a really long PM back.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is kinda like a transition/ filler chapter. The real juicy part will be coming soon. Maybe over 1 to 2 chapters. Probably 2. I just wanted to give you guys a little reward for being awesome and telling me my writing is good. Seriously. My worst subject was English. And I love to read... sigh. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson. Unfortunately I own Jerome. Can I switch?**

* * *

**Zeta POV (Percy)**

About a month later. I was tired. Physically mainly from Sam. She kept pushing our time in the gym to 2 hours a day and practice in the arena for 6 hours. I was ready to kill her for that. For some strange reason she thought we were going to get attacked when we went back to Earth. I told her there was nothing that would attack us. Well, except for the monsters that our demi-god scent brought. Yeah, that really never goes away.

Anyways. Sam and I were sparring in the arena. I was just about to claim my second defeat in a row when the door burst open and a messenger came in.

Losing my focus, Sam was able to get under my sword, punch me in the gut and sweep my legs out from under me, landing me on the floor gasping for air. My first thought? _OWWWWWW!_

"Mr. Zeta!" cried the little boy in shock, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up, still gasping for air, while giving Sam my, '_You are so toast later_' look.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the little boy. "Watcha need kid? Punk... I mean Percy and I were in the middle of some very important business. Mainly me kicking his a-"

"Sam! Language!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." she replied not looking sorry at all. "I'll be over here polishing my sword if you need me."

With that, she walked out of the arena to the storage room that was just off the arena. The storage room houses all our practice dummies that are about three times stronger than the ones at Camp Half- Blood. They are reinforced with steel, can wield a sword almost exactly like a human and some can even breathe fire. We also keep our practice weapons in there like spears, bows, swords, and knifes.

A quick side-note on these weapons. They are typically made out of Chite. This substance found all over Chaos' home planet, uh Chaos (he's really original). It's a kind of silvery, red mineral, so most of the weapons turn out pink. Real intimidating when charging into battle. But in reality the weapons are extremely strong and unbreakable. Some weapons are made out of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. Somehow Chaos was able to combine both substances without blowing up a 50 foot radius around him. Leo tried. The result was a dozen destroyed cabins, some very angry nymphs, and a red-faced Mr. D.

Back to the messenger. I turned around and looked questioningly at him.

He cleared his throat and began. "Mr. Zeta, Lord Chaos required your presence in his war command room in 5 minutes after receiving this message. Failure to do so in the allotted time will result in the suspension of dragon privileges." With this he turned and ran off.

A voice in my head said, _"__Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Dragons. Revoked."_

_Oh crap, the dragons. _I thought and dashed down the hallways to meet Chaos.

* * *

**Yay! Another filler chapter done! Thought? Constructive criticism? Any small tweaks. Was my spelling okay? General complaints? I welcome all. (Except those really mean people with mean comments. Those people make me sad face).**


	6. The Poll

**Hello! It's moi! dorylover. This is not a chapter. I know, you got all excited. The chapter is in the works, but first bad news:**

**In writing my next chapter, I stumbled onto an issue. The parentage of Jerome. I did research, surprising I know, and came up with a couple choices. Too many in fact. That's why I turned to you guys. **

**The poll should be posted on my profile and will be gone, say Saturday, July 13th around maybe 6:00 PM Florida time. Get your votes in! Unless I have a parent, this story is going nowhere.**

**Thanks and see you soon with another chapter.**

**Remember to vote!**

* * *

**I updated the closing of the polls to one day earlier, from Sunday to Saturday. See, I have the absolute worst sense of time. I thought yesterday was Friday. It was Wednesday. Anyways. The reason I moved it up was that I could crank out a new chapter for you guys. I have nothing better to do. So uh... vote?**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who voted! With 3 votes the winner was Nemesis. After doing more research, I decided, yeah... why not. I'm pretty happy with this chapter!**

**It's late, like 1:20 AM Florida time. Sleepy...**

**Disclaimer: Well, don't own Percy Jackson. *Sigh.***

* * *

**Zeta POV (Percy)**

I burst into the command room with about 10 seconds left to spare. I got a little held up in the kitchen. Hey that cookie was calling to me. I needed something to tide me over until lunch.

"Ah. Percy. I'm so glad you've come." Chaos said, staning up.

I glared at him. "Not like I had a choice! there were dragon privlegdges on the line!" I yelled.

He smiled. "Yes there were. And now my young Percy, I have some very good news."

"There's a refilling fridge in my room?" I guessed, praying in my mind that's what is was.

"No. Nice try." He answered chuckling. "We have new information regarding Project A.

I sat up straighter, completely forgetting about that hotdag I wanted for lunch with relish and ketchup and those little exotic peppers that I found yesterday in Chaos' kitchen. "Yes? What about it?"

"Come with me." he replied, standing up and walking over to his office.

I stood up and followed, stopping next to him by his smoke screen.

"Now this recording took place a day before you came to camp." Chaos said, while picking up a remote. He pressed play and an image formed of Annabeth.

**_Recording on the smoke screen_ _(Flashback)_**

It was the afternoon before school let out in Manhattan. Annabeth was folding her camp shirts and placing them in her trunk, perfectly. Of course Annabeth had to do everything perfect. It was the curse of the Athena children I had always said.

When she was done, she closed her trunk and sat down on the bed, taking a photo from the nook above her bed. It showed Annabeth and I hand in hand at the canoe lake. I had just won the canoe race and Annabeth had raced up to me and flung her arms around me. Thalia had taken the picture and I had the goofiest grin on my face.

"One more day Percy." she whispered longingly, stroking the picture.

Suddenly the door to the Athena cabin burst open and a panting Malcolm stood in the doorway. Annabeth set the picture down and looked questioningly at her half- brother.

His panting slowed and he finally stood straight from leaning on the desk by the door. "Chiron wants to see you at the big house. Something about a new camper."

She stood up and walked to the open door, stopping to look at her brother. "Thanks Malcolm. Back to archery practice."

He groaned. "Come on Anna. I just delivered a huge message. What if that message saves billions of lives? How would you feel then? Shipping the great messenger off to go do archery. I bet you would stop to appreciate me once in a while."

She laughed. "I do appreciate you Malcolm, but off to archery, or more chores for you. Maybe even cleaning toilets." She grinned evilly, but the spark of laughter in her eyes told she was kidding.

"Fine Anna. Only for you." he groaned, starting his dramatic trudge back to the arena.

"Don't call me Anna!" Annabeth shouted after him. He acknowledged her with a wave of his arm.

She sighed with exasperation. "One of these days he's going to get an arrow where it doesn't belong."

Annabeth walked out of the Athena cabin and locked the door. The doors at camp were magically enchanted so that the Hermes cabin couldn't get in. Too many reports were coming about missing shirts, or in Aphrodite's cabins case; perfume and hair rollers.

Annabeth walked along the strawberry fields and up to the Big House where a centaur was waiting with a boy.

The boy was average height, around 5' 10". He had black curly hair, a little like Leo's, and his eyes were a black color.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called, motioning for her to come closer. "This is Jerome. He's undetermined. It's so weird that a 16 year old half blood is not at camp and that they're not claimed." He shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of a particularly nasty thought. "Anyways, my dear. Please show our newcomer around. I shall meet you at the dining pavilion at dinner and then at the campfire later tonight. With any luck, Jerome will be claimed at the campfire." He trotted away to the arena to instruct the advanced archery class, leaving Annabeth and Jerome alone.

"So Annabeth," Jerome said, leaning against a pillar, "You single?"

"No. I have a boyfriend, Percy. And I suggest we get started, we don't want to be late for dinner." With that, she whirled around and started walking toward the strawberry fields.

Jerome's expression after she told him she had a boyfriend was that of anger. _A boyfriend, huh. That's a problem easily solved. _He grinned wickedly and his facial expression showed that of deep thought.

_**Back to the**_** _present_**

Chaos stopped the recording and turned to me. "So Percy. That's Annabeth's first encounter with Jerome."

"I know that sir, but what does this have to do with Annabeth's personality change? From what I could tell, she still liked me."

"Yes, she did. The next part of the recording shows her tour of your camp. Most of it it Jerome trying to win over Annabeth." Seeing me face, Chaos said, "And wisely, I chose to not show you it."

"So, what's next?" I asked.

Chaos turned back to the screen. "Now comes the turning point, let us skip to the campfire." He pressed the forward button on the remote and let it run until he got to the part he wanted.

That taking an eternity I decided to peruse the snacking options. Hmmm, let's see, popcorn, Milk Duds, SnoCaps, M & M's, Skittles; everything I could possibly want. I settled with the popcorn. I walked over to the microwave and stuck it in, praying it wouldn't explode.

The popcorn had just finished when Chaos cried "Aha! Found it!" Noticing the popcorn bag in my hands, he exclaimed, "Oh good, you found the popcorn! Now come sit."

Walking over to the couch, hey... when did that get there? As if reading my mind. Chaos answered, "I thought you might want to sit down for this part."

I had no idea why, but after all these years I spent with him, I just learned to roll with it. Middle of the night mission? Sure. Establishing a new rule of Sunday tea with him? Why not. There were some things in this world that you just learned not to question.

I sat down on the couch and Chaos dimmed the lights and started the recording.

* * *

**And a cliffhanger...**

**I suck at these. So... like, dislike, neutral?**

**Tell me! I would like to know! Anything I should revise? Make longer?**

**PM me with it or put it in a review, I'll most likely to respond either way.**

**Also this is part 1 of either 2 or 3. I'll have more coming soon. Promise :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! I would've gotten this up sooner, but I had a party and only wrote 100 words that night. So a day or 2 later. Not bad, not bad.**_  
_

**So many of you (3) we're a tad upset at the cliffhanger (explanation at the bottom). Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson...**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to allen r. I bounced ideas off him and he helped make this story a little more original. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice..._

_Percy and Chaos sit down to watch Annabeth and Jeromes' first encounter. They now sit down to watch the second part of Chaos' recording._

* * *

**Zeta POV **

Chaos pressed the button to start the recording...

**Flashback**

Annabeth and her siblings had just finished dinner and were heading down to the amphitheater for the campfire. She sat down on a log with Malcolm next to her. Conner and Travis slid next to her.

"So Annabeth what do you think of the new kid?" Conner asked.

"I don't really like him. He tried to hit on me."

Travis was shocked. "He what? Man, that's not cool." Conner nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know his godly parent?" Malcolm asked.

"Nope. Chiron hopes that he or she will claim him tonight."

"Finger crossed." Conner replied. Then he muttered under his breath, "Hope he's not one of us." Travis nodded in agreement.

Katie appeared and slapped Conner on the back of the head. "Conner, that's not nice! We should be welcoming of everyone."

"Ow, what the heck Katie." Conner whined, rubbing the back of his head. "Even Annabeth admits he's a creep."

Katie turned to Annabeth. "Is he?"

"Kinda. He tried to hit on me. It was sort of creepy."

"Wow." Katie said amazed, sitting down next to Travis. "That's not cool."

"Hey," Travis murmured, "Here comes the creep now."

Everyone turned around and Travis was right. Jerome was swaggering up the path to the amphitheater. He looked around.

"Wonder who he's looking for?" asked Katie.

"I have no idea." Travis replied. "Wait he's going to sit next to- Wait, is that Drew?"

Annabeth swiveled on the log. There was no mistaking the bight florescent pink eyeliner, dark hair in curls and warm, brown eyes. And there was Jerome sitting down next to her.

_I wonder what he's up to._ Annabeth thought as she saw him lean over and whisper in her ear. Drew's eyes widened and she got a sinister look in her eye.

"Are you guys seeing this or is it just me?" Travis asked.

"I don't think it's just you." Annabeth replied. "Oh look! Here come Chiron!"

Just as Annabeth said this, the centaur trotted up and stood by the campfire. "Campers!" he said. "Tonight is campfire night as you very well know. We also have a new camper, Jerome. His parentage is unknown, but-"

Before Chiron could say anything else a red, holographic set of scales appeared over Jerome's head.

Chiron bowed, "Hail Jerome Miller. Son of Nemesis. Goddess of Retribution, Vengeance, Balance, Revenge, and Consequences."

Jerome smirked proudly.

"Well," Chiron said, "After this long day, let us unwind with a nice sing-a-long with the Apollo cabin."

**Back to the Present**

Chaos again paused the recording and the lights slowly came back on.

"Well Percy. Do you see the significance of this?"

"No. Jerome was claimed. That's about all that happened."

Chaos chuckled. "Still the same old Percy. Did you not see him talking to Drew?"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Okay, so maybe I'm still not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Chaos sighed. "Let's continue Percy. The next part happens later in the evening around bedtime"

He presses the forward button and skipped ahead. Satisfied with the starting place, he dimmed the lights and pressed play."

**Flashback**

It was about 9:00 at night in the Athena cabin. Annabeth had just finished brushing her teeth and was moving piles of blueprints and pencils off her bed and placing them in her trunk, or on a desk for tomorrow.

"Okay guys," Annabeth called. "Light's out!"

A number of groans and "I haven't solved this equation yet!" filled the cabin.

"No arguing!" she shouted.

Slowly, people made their way to their bunks and went to sleep. Satisfied, Annabeth clapped twice and the lights went out. She snuggled under the covers and went to sleep.

**The scene shifts to the Aphrodite cabin**

Piper had just shoved Drew out of the bathroom with a "Drew, your eyebrows are fine! Go to bed."

Drew huffed with anger, but knew better than to cross Piper. She was ticked Piper was cabin leader. She was especially ticked when Jason chose Piper over her. But then she met Jerome. Oh, he was handsome and charming. And he also had a desire for power, something she liked in a man.

She turned over in her bunk and pretended to go to sleep.

Piper turned the lights out and also fell asleep.

Satisfied that everyone was sound asleep, Drew quietly slid out of her bunk and into some sneakers. Man, how she hated sneakers. They did not do anything for her. She would much rather have her expensive black Jimmy Choo pumps, but Piper banned all heels and actually forced them to do physical activity.

She quietly opened the door and stepped out into the cool, summer night air. She quietly walked to the Athena cabin. She slipped inside and knelt by Annabeth.

In her ear she whispered, "Percy means nothing to you. All you have eyes for are Jerome. Do you understand me? Nod if you do." Annabeth nodded in her sleep. "Good. You are to flirt with Jerome all day, and when Percy comes you will treat him like an outsider. You are also to tell your friends that you dislike Percy. Nod again if you understand." Again Annabeth nodded. "You are not to repeat this conversation to anyone. Got it?" Annabeth nodded.

Satisfied with her work, Drew stood up and snuck out of the cabin.

**Back to the future**

Chaos again turned on the lights and twisted in his seat to look at me. My face was locked on the screen. What had I just seen!?

"Well Percy. Now what do you think?"

I slowly turned to him. "Sir, you don't mean-"

"I'm afraid so Percy. Your young friend Annabeth was just charm-spoken to hate you."

But why?" I asked.

"Well. I have come to the conclusion that Jerome likes power. And will do anything t get it. I also have concluded that he found out from Drew who the leader of camp was, you obviously. I thought that Jerome might try to either take you down or run you out of camp so that you would no longer have your leadership position. He used Drew, who also would like to be in control of things, to achieve these goals."

"But what do we do?"

"It seems a couple days ago, Jerome has accused Annabeth of working with Circe. Several male campers were turned into Guinea Pigs and Lions. He claimed that this was Annabeth's doing, though why he never said. He said there was a compact that was used for communication and a glass bottle in her truck that contained the liquid she used for the transformations."

I jumped up. "That's completely mental! Why would Annabeth do something like that?"

"No one knows Percy, but the evidence was overwhelming. The gods diminished her godly powers, though they could not take away her immortality. They dumped her in the Oregon forests and banned her from Olympus. That's all I know."

I sighed. I had no idea why Jerome would do this. What was the point? She was still immortal. She could never die, but never be allowed on Olympus again. Left to fend for herself in the wilderness with a powerful godly aura. Monsters would be swarming around her in minutes. _How could the gods be so cruel?_ I thought.

"What happens next?" I asked.

"Glad you asked. We're going to offer her a place in the army."

With that he waved his hand and a portal appeared. A blond girl with stormy, gray eyes tumbled out on to the floor. She was battered and bruised and her clothing was splattered with Ichor and monster dust.

She slowly looked up and said one word, "Percy?"

* * *

**Woooo! Another chapter down. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. Hey! I see you! Sir, step away from that pitchfork!**

**I'm intending for this whole thing to cover three chapters, so oops. Sorry.**

**Tell me how you feel about this. Leave a review, PM me, whatever. Anything that should be changed?**

**See ya!**

**-dorylover**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back. Almost got killed by a raging fan, but I'm good. This was an interesting chapter to do. I thought I did good, but you never know.**

**Disclaimer: Not Riordan. I'm not even the same gender that he is!**

**Note: This chapter is mainly for allen r. Woo! He asked, waited, and here it is!**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me when my email overflows with reviews, followers, and favorites. As my English teacher says, "It makes my heart happy!"**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Zeta POV**

I was shocked. One moment I was eating popcorn on a couch, watching the past, and the next, Annabeth was falling out of a portal looking terrible.

Slowly I stood. "Sir? What's going on?"

"I thought I made that quite clear. We're going to offer her a spot here."

Annabeth slowly stood and looked around. "Where am I?"

Chaos got off the couch and crossed the room to stand by her. "My dear." he said laying a hand on her arm. "You are..." He paused and turned to me. "Percy, my dear boy, do you know where we are?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue. If you remember, in high school I completely bombed geography."

"Ah. I keep forgetting." he replied chuckling. He turned back to Annabeth. "In any case. You are on the planet Chaos."

"Not very original." I piped up. Chaos shot me glare.

"Anyways, I would like to recruit you into my army. Do you accept?"

Annabeth looked a little apprehensive. "What happens if I decide not to join. And what's Percy doing here?"

Chaos motioned to the couch and they both sat down. "Percy is here because you, well more specifically Jerome, kicked him out."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "He what!?"

"All in good time child. As for the first question, if you decide to not join, I will send you back to Earth and you will have no memory of this conversation, though I hope that things won't come to that."

Through this talk, I studied Annabeth. Knowing her, she was weighing the pro's and the con's of each decision. Darn her for being so logical!

Finally after much thought Annabeth looked up at me. "What do you think Percy?"

In my mind I was shouting _YES! YES! ACCEPT! ACCEPT!_ On the outside I replied, "I think it's a good idea."

She still looked skeptical, so I decided to pull out my biggest weapon, "Plus, think of all the knowledge you can learn!"

She stared at me with exasperation. "Really Percy, knowledge?"

I held my hands up in surrender. "Hey! It's the only thing I thought would get your attention."

For the first time on being on this planet, Annabeth laughed. Man I missed her laugh.

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll join."

"Excellent! I'll have you pick out your name and color and... and..." Chaos jumped up and down like an ADHD kid who'd just had a Sprite with extra sugar.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we backed away from Chaos. "Sir." I said cautiously, "I think I'm speaking for both of us. You're really starting to freak us out." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

He huffed and sat down on the couch, arms crossed. "You guys are no fun." he pouted. "Anyways, we still have to choose a bunch of things. Favorite color? Greek code name? Favorite aquatic animal?"

She looked at me like, _Is this guy serious? _I nodded and mouthed, 'Just answer. The sooner we're finished, the better.'

She giggled and answered, "Hippocampus, gray and a Greek code name?"

"Yes, like Alpha, Beta, Kappa. Percy here is Zeta and Sam is Beta, so those are out. Which one do you want? And no pi. That one makes me hungry!"

Annabeth and I both laughed at that comment. "I think I'll choose Delta."

Chaos rummaged in his desk for his pad of sticky notes. Finding it, he sat down and scribbled the name down along with the other information she told him. "Any reason why?" he asked while writing.

"Daedalus." she replied.

"Ah, fine man. I me with him a couple times over scones and tea. Brilliant architect. I believe I have a couple books in my library written by him. You can take a look later. Percy will show you where." He put the sticky note aside and leaned forward. "I'm going to suggest you take up magic practice with me. I think it's a good skill to have. Also, do we need to get you a weapon?"

She shook her head no and pulled out her knife, it was the same one Luke had given to her all those years ago. Chaos held out his hand for the knife and Annabeth gave it to him. He studied the blade and handle, making a couple notes on a sticky note. "The knife seems fine, though, with your permission, I would like to reinforce it with Chite. That's a metal that's only found here and will make your knife virtually unbreakable and stronger."

"Sure." I muttered under my breath, "Unbreakable, stronger, and really pink."

Chaos glared at me again, and turned to Annabeth. "Well?"

She shrugged. "Sure. No harm in making it stronger."

"And pinker." I added.

She slapped me on the back of the head, "Play nice Percy."

I rubbed the back of my head. Sam and her were going to take turns beating me up I could tell.

"Well. Now that that's settled, I believe it's time for lunch Percy. But first, Annabeth. I would like to show you something. It involves the night before Percy came to camp after school ended. I believe this will explain some things."

I nodded to her and whispered to her, "Meet you in Chaos' kitchen. I'll introduce you to a good friend of mine and we'll have hotdogs."

"Okay. See you later." she replied and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun Percy." Chaos said with a wave of his hand. "Oh. And pleased make and effort for you and Sam to not blow up my kitchen."

Laughing, I stepped out of Chaos' office and gently closed the door. Hotdog, here I come!

**Ten minutes later **

I had just polished off two hotdogs when Annabeth walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What happened here?"

Okay, so Sam and I had maybe started a small food fight with the ketchup and mustard. Sam and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Nothing..."

She snorted. "Yeah right." Pointing to a streak of ketchup running down the wall she said, "This sure looks like nothing."

"Busted," Sam muttered and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the room cleaned itself. Streams of yellow and red condiments that adorned the wall disappeared. Chairs righted themselves and the pots and pans we used flew back to the hooks they were originally on. "Happy now?" Sam asked.

"Very."

I got up and went to stand by Annabeth. "Sam. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my friend, Sam."

Sam faked gasped, "Punk. You got a girlfriend? The world is ending!"

We all laughed and Annabeth replied, "Yep, about 302 years and counting. Though for most of that time we were apart."

I slung an arm around her. "Not anymore. You're stuck with me."

Sam faked gagged. "Guys! Enough with the PDA! You're grossing me out!"

Annabeth giggled. I turned to her and asked, "So, what'd you think about the thing Chaos showed you?"

Her face turned serious. "I can't believe he would do something like that. No. Actually I can believe that. That foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" **(A/N: Kudos if you get the reference :D)**

"I know." I replied. "But just wait. I think he'll get what he deserves soon."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I don't know if Chaos told you this, but you, me, and Sam are going back to Earth in about a month."

Annabeth groaned. "Seriously?"

"Unfortunately Blondie." Sam said.

"Don't call me Blondie," Annabeth hissed.

"Fine. Yes Anna. We're going back to Earth. For a scary moment there I thought steam would shoot out of Annabeth. I knew how she felt about that nickname.

She sighed with exasperation and turned to me. "Lunch?" she inquired.

I nodded. I was just about to put a couple more hotdogs in the microwave. How many you want?"

"Two please. And if you haven't used up all the ketchup and mustard, I would like some of each on both of them."

"You got it." I replied, while walking over to the fridge. "Same for you as well Sam."

"Yeah Punk. And make sure you put some peppers on mine."

"What am I? A slave?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "And not a very good one. I still don't have my hotdogs!" I sighed with frustration, while Annabeth laughed and highfived Sam.

I finished putting the toppings on the hotdogs and brought them over to where Annabeth and Sam were sitting.

"I suggest we go to the arena later this afternoon to assess Anna's skills."

"Sure. I'm game." Annabeth replied. "Percy?"

"Yeah, cool."

Sam leaned over to Annabeth and quietly told her, "Punk is just scared to have his butt beaten... again."

"I am not!" I replied indignantly.

"Oh shut it Punk. You know it's true."

"It is not!"

"Prove it!" Sam challenged.

I stood up. "Gladly." With that I ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the sparring arena with Sam hot on my heels.

_This is sure to be an interesting next month,_ I thought.

* * *

**So. As always, leave your comments, concerns, whatever in a review or PM.**

**Hopefully, no more cliffhangers, but no promises :)**

**Sleepily yours,**

**doylover**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yay! So this is kinda like a filler/ transition chapter. allen r complained about there not being enough romance in this. I'M SORRY! I have no real world experience with this kind of thing. Anyways, he gave me a couple of things and I tried my best. Hopefully I succeeded.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO! Wish I did. Oh well...**

* * *

**Zeta POV**

It was about a week later. Annabeth was comfortably settling in to our routine around here. Which completely ticked her off. Why I have no idea. Maybe it's because Sam and I have no routine. Nah, that can't possibly be it.

Anyways, this morning, I headed to Annabeth's room, which was conveniently located right across the hall. I poked my head in and called softly, "Annabeth. You awake?" No answer. I crossed the room to her bed and looked at her sleeping form. I shook her shoulder. "Annabeth. Wake up."

She groaned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Oh, around 6:00." I replied, kissing her on the forehead. "And also, Good Morning!"

She pulled away and glared at me. "Perseus Jackson! How dare you wake me up at 6 in the morning!"

I tried putting on my most innocent face. "I thought we could spend more time together if I woke you up earlier."

"That is a bunch of Minotaur dung and you know it!" she shrieked.

Well it was worth a try. "So what? I woke you up and there's nothing you can do about it." I retorted, sticking out my tongue.

"Watch me." Annabeth replied, leaping out of bed.

I scrambled off the bed and made a break for the door. Unfortunately, the fates weren't on my side and Annabeth tackled me and started to punch me on my arms and stomach.

"You terrible person!" she yelled as she hit me.

I grabbed both her arms mid- punch and held them there. "Whoa, Annabeth. Calm down. I only woke you an hour earlier. No harm done." I stared into her eyes, and she stopped attempting to murder me.

Just then Sam walked in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey," she yawned. "I thought I heard yells coming from-" She paused, noticing Annabeth and I on the floor. "Is this- um- a bad time?"

I managed to pull my eyes off Annabeth's stormy gray ones and looked up at Sam. "Nah. It's just Annabeth getting mad about her interrupted sleep schedule. Go back to bed."

Sam yawned again. "Good idea Punk. I'll need some more energy if I'm going to crush you later today when we spar." She turned, walked out the door and and closed it behind her.

Annabeth turned back to me. "I'm still getting you back for this."

I laughed. "I would expect nothing less from my Wise Girl." I replied.

She glanced over at the clock. "Hey, Perce? It's almost 7:00. Breakfast." She got up off me and went to go get a bath towel from her closet. "Okay Seaweed Brain. I'm going to take a shower now."

I slowly got up. "So?"

"Sooo." Annabeth replied, shoving me out the door, "It means get out!"

"Fine," I sighed, pecking her on the cheek, "I'll see you in the kitchen. Pancakes?"

"Yep. The blueberry ones." she said, closing her door.

* * *

**Later in the kitchen (Like 15 minutes later)**

I was flipping the pancakes over, making sure they weren't burning on either side, when Annabeth walked in.

She sniffed the air. "Mmmm. Something smells yummy. I'm surprised you haven't burned down the kitchen yet."

Another voice entered. "Me too." Sam entered and plopped herself down on the couch. Yeah, there's a couch in the kitchen for some reason. I don't question Chaos though.

"So Punk." she asked. "Are you making me nibbled too?"

"Nope. Sorry. This chef is just about done with the pancakes. You should have gotten here sooner."

Sam grumbled a few choice words under her breath as she stood and got a box of Fruit Loops out of the cabinet and the milk out from the fridge. "I swear Punk. This is cruel and unusual punishment. If we were on Earth I would plead the 8th!"

"You know Sam." I told her. "Some days I think you have Zeus, the big melodramatic god, as a dad."

She shivered at this thought. "Chaos forbid." she replied, pouring the milk over her cereal and sitting down on the couch again.

I checked the pancakes. Perfectly golden brown. Success! I scooped them onto a plate and brought them over to where Annabeth had joined Sam. "Your pancakes milady."

She giggled and took the plate from me. "Wow Percy these smell amazing!"

"You doubted my cooking?" I replied, faking a hurt tone.

"A little. Remember that one time at camp."

"Not fair." I whined. "Nico shadow traveled into the kitchen and made the chicken get too hot."

"Excuses, excuses." she replied. She took a fork from my hand and took a bite of the pancake. "Delicious, but needs butter."

"Right away!" I said, speeding away to get the requested item from the fridge.

I returned, butter in hand and we both dug in. Finally, we reached the last bite of pancake.

I motioned for Annabeth to take it. "I made it for you. You can eat it."

She shook her head, "No way. You made them, you eat it."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"SHUT IT!" Sam yelled. "Guys, have your lover's quarrel somewhere else! You're driving me nuts!"

We both blushed and I quickly popped the food in my mouth.

Sam sighed in relief. "Now that that's settled. Anyone up for a little training."

"Sure." we both said at the same time.

"Great. Meet you in the arena." With that. Sam stood up and exited the room.

We waited until she was out of earshot when both of us burst into fits of laughter.

"Lover's quarrel?" Annabeth gasped. "Really?"

"I do have some strange friends."

"Obviously." she replied, still gasping for air.

I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Ready to go get out butts handed to us by Sam."

"Sure." she replied, taking my hand and rising from the couch.

We walked out of the room, hand in hand, still giggling about Sam and her weird expressions.

_Definitely__ as close to Elysium as I can get _I thought.

* * *

**So. As always, tell me how I did. I'm always looking to improve and, uh stuff like that. PM, Review, not picky.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Merr. So, I've been talking with allen r. Sometimes he frustrates me. But he gave me a couple good ideas. Also, another person was looking for more action, so I added a little fight scene. Warning, my fight scene is poo. Don't judge. I don't condone fighting.**

**Also, I almost sent a person to a mental facility. Uh, yay? I'm glad my writing is that good.**

**This story really helped me appreciate writing, so thanks to all you who like this story. Thanks for sticking with me and my insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Zeta POV**

It was the morning a week later after Annabeth blew her top. Apparently she was really lookin forward to and extra 30 minutes of sleep. Oops. Sorry.

So, Annabeth and I had just gotten comfy on the couch when Sam skidded into the room.

"Hey, Punk." she yelled. "Emergency."

I shot out of my seat. "What's up? Is anyone hurt?"

"Nope. I need you in the gym. Practice."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? That's what this is about?"

"Duh." she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "That _is _an emergency. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about," Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry Anna. Just a fact of life. Punk here sucks at fighting."

"Yeah right," she muttered, but let the subject drop.

"So Punk? Ready?"

"In about 10 minutes. I have to finish eating my Frosted Flakes."

"How manly." Sam said sarcastically. "Fine, mett you in the arena in 10. All weapons allowed?"

"Why not."

"See you then." And with that turned and exited the kitchen.

"Percy." Annabeth hissed. "You're going to get pulverized."

""Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost." I said. Flashing her my signature Percy grin I added, "The sugar in this ceral will also help."

"Not funny. I don't want to clean my boyfriend off the arena floors."

I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be fine Wise Girl. Plus, you're my lucky charm. How could I not win with you there?"

"One of these days Percy..." she muttered. "Let's eat. I don't want to keep Sam waiting."

Not wanting to anger her, I promptly dug in to my now soggy cereal, praying to Chaos I wouldn't have to be mopped off the floors.

Roughly 10 minutes later

Annabeth and I walked into the gym holding hands.

"Finally!" a voice yelled from the opposite end of the arena. "It's about time you lovebirds got here. I thought my knife would rust over before you got here." Sam stood up from the top row of bleachers that was along one wall. Wait, bleachers? When did they add bleachers?

"Yeah, about the bleachers. Chaos had them installed so people could sit and watch practices. He thought it would be more _comfortable._" She used air- quotes around the word 'comfortable.' "So, ready?"

"Yep. Now, Annabeth wanted you to promise not to injure me too much."

"Got it. Don't injure the moneymaker. Now, can we get started?"

"Sure." I walked over to the center of the arena and drew Riptide.

"Old school, eh?" Sam said. "No problem, no problem." She drew her knife that hung at her belt. "You first or me?"

I shrugged. "I don't care."

She studied me carefully; like a cat with it's prey. If I was the enemy in a real fight, I would be running to my mother. She gripped her knife in the traditional hammer grip. _So she's going for reach instead of power,_ I thought. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

She charged slowly at me and I sidestepped, grabbing her knife arm and twisting her so that the point was facing her. "Surrender?"

She grinned wickedly. "Not by a long shot." She kicked me in the chest and wrenched her arm out of my grasp. As she pulled her arm away, she slashed a couple of times and landed a couple blows to my chest.

"Hey!" I whined. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"Enemy's not gonna care," Sam yelled. "Now shut up and fight!" She charged again and slashed again, except a little higher. Sam's knife, meet Percy's face.

"Ow! What's that for, play nice!"

"Opponents on the other side won't play fair. Remember that. Now come at me."

I motioned with my arm and felt a pulling sensation in my gut. Water burst from the pipes and drenched both Sam and Annabeth. Neither girl looked thrilled.

Spluttering, she yelled, "Not fair!"

"Enemies don't play nice." I said, throwing her own words back at her.

She groaned. "Fine Percy, you win this round because I soaking wet." She stomped out of the arena and to her room to change.

Suddenly smoke appeared and solidified into a solidish rectangle. Chaos appeared in the smoke. "Percy, I just-" He stopped. Did you by ant chance use your water powers in the arena?"

"Uh yeah?" I replied sheepishly. "Why?"

"Percy." Chaos whined. "Do you know how long it takes to replace the flooring in there? A really long time."

"You called for something else?" I asked, hastily changing the subject before I got a crash course in the basics of do-it-yourself flooring and was forced to actually re-floor the arena by hand.

"Right. It seems the mysterious force in planning a move on Olympus in about two months. I want you, Sam, and Annabeth to head there tomorrow to start training campers." he leaned in closer and whispered, "Between you and me, they stink."

I laughed. "Do Sam and Annabeth know about this?"

Chaos nodded, then shook his head. "Sam yes. Annabeth, no. I can't seem to locate her. Strange. Can you do it. Reruns of Sam & Cat are coming on soon! I can't wait!" he clapped his hands in excitement. "Thanks!" he said and waved his hand, disconnecting our call.

* * *

I searched high and low for Annabeth,but no sign of her. It had seemed she had just disappeared after the battle with Sam. Maybe she went to change clothes. I walked down the hallway to Annabeth's room, but stopped when I heard quiet sobs coming from a broom closet. Why Chaos has brooms, I'll never understand.

I opened the door and peeked inside. I gasped softly at what I saw. There was Annabeth, clothes still dripping from my wave in the arena, sitting on an overturned bucket, crying.

I closed the door and flicked the lights on. Annabeth looked up at me. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What's up?"

"I feel like a failure." Annabeth sobbed, throwing herself onto my shoulder.

"A failure? Why?" I asked, patting her back.

"Because I was weak enough to be controlled by Drew's charm-speaking. I should be stronger than that." She lifted her head off my shoulder to look at me.

"Annabeth. It's not your fault. You are strong. And plus. How are you supposed to control your actions when you're asleep. I sure as heck can't."

A weak smile graced Annabeth's face, but then it turned serious. "But if I wasn't controlled by it, than I would've cheated on you and you would not have left."

"Annabeth. It was unintentional cheating. I forgive for that. I've forgiven you a long time ago. Plus, what's done is done. And we're still together. That's gotta count for something, right?"

She nodded. "True. So we're good?"

"We have been for a long time." I replied. "Now let's get you into some dry clothes and go have lunch."

"'Kay." she replied. We both stood up and walked out of the closet. She shut the door and slipped her hand into mine.

"Oh, that reminds me. Chaos called. He wanted me to tell you we're leaving tomorrow. Better start making one of your infamous packing lists."

"Where are we going?"

"Earth, Mount Olympus, Camp. He says the campers are sucking so hard at fighting it's laughable. We have to go help train them."

"Yeah..." she said slowly. "One problem. I was banned from Olympus. The moment I step foot there. Alarms will start ringing."

"Don't worry about it. Remember. You're not a goddess of Olympus anymore. You're a warrior of Chaos. The scanners are looking for a goddess, not a warrior, so you're good."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I replied.

"And that's what I'm afraid of," she said, playfully pushing me against the wall.

"Come one Wise Girl." I said, pushing her back. Let's go get you changed.

* * *

**It's done! Another chapter completed! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Written in Annabeth's POV. This is unexplored territory, so yeah. I had another thing planned for this chapter, but I got lazy, so possibly next chapter.**

**I've noticed a serious decline in people reading my new chapters. It's down below 100. Now my first chapter has like a million views, for obvious reasons, but if my newer chapters don't get as many eyes. If it continues to decrease, then *sob* I may have to retire the story, or give it a long vacation. It would be nice to get some sleep again.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Working on it though...**

* * *

**Annabeth POV (A.K.A Delta)**

A day later we were on a very long trip to Earth. Chaos told us that even though we had top of the line space shuttles, they still could only go so fast. While he was talking, I ran a couple formulas in my head, thinking of how I can make them go faster. Percy calls it the Athena curse.

So Percy and I were sitting in the living room part of the ship. The living room is amazing. It's in the back end of the ship with a huge window covering one wall. The window is one sided, like in Police Stations; we can see out, but people can't see in. The flooring was a deep shade of mahogany, whicch really made the place cozier. I could go on and on, but, you get the idea. We started talking about Earth and what it was like before I left.

"How's Pinecone Face?" he asked.

"Thalia? Oh she's fine. And yes, Nico is fine as well."

I was giving him basic answers. Really I was thinking about Sam and Percy. Their relationship reminded me of his and Rachel's. I still didn't trust him with her alone. I know what you're thinking, 'But Annabeth. This is Percy. He's your boyfriend. You_ have _to trust him.' I should but I still don't trust her completely. As for Sam; I don't know her at all it feels like. Her goldly parent, where she grew up, even how old she is. How do I know he didn't date her for all the years he was with Chaos.

Also, how can I trust Percy? This again is like, 'Come on. He's your boyfriend.' thing. But seriously. We've been apart for about 300 years. Logically speaking, people can change in that long amount of time. I missed him like crazy, and being with him again felt awesome. But there was a slight nagging feeling that Percy could be under the influance of someone. Someone like Sam.

Percy looked at me with concern. "You okay Annabeth? You look like you're having serious thoughts."

"I am. Percy, I have a couple questions."

He leaned back on the couch, propped his feet up on the table and folded his hands behind his head. "Okay. Shoot."

"What's your relationship with Sam like?"

"She's an anoying big sister. Like annoying on steroids. Like annoying to the-"

I stopped him. "She's annoying, I got it. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Most guys wet themselves when she get within a certain radius of them. It's actually pretty funny." He smiled at the memories. Then his expression turned suspicious. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know more about her since you seem to spend so much time with her."

Percy straightened on the couch. "Are you suggusting I cheated on you with her?"

"I'm not saying that at all!" I replied defensivly. "I'm just saying that you spend so much time with her and less time with me!"

"Because we're training. She barely let's me finish lunch before she shoves be back into the arena."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I'm sure."

He sighed with frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat back and studied me carefully. Finally, he spoke. "Look Annabeth, Sam and I are strictly friends. If you see her as a threat, I can stop being friends with her."

I was shocked. "Percy. Why would you suggust that?"

He sighed. "I really don't want to screw this relationship up. I know you have issues with all the girls I talk to with the exception of Thalia. You know how I feel."

Unfortunately, I did. Percy was the kind of guy who always had self-esteem issues. Always worried about messing up or messing a situation up. I mentally sighed.

While I was thinking about this, I became aware of a voice calling from upstairs. "Percy, we'll talk about this later."

He nodded, but didn't looked pleased about it.

Sam's head poked around the corner. "Sheesh! What does it take to make you two listen to me?!"

"Sorry Sam. What's up."

"I thought you and I could get in some practice before lunch. What do you say?"

"Sure." he replied, standing up.

"Actually, can I go against Percy. It's been awhile since I've fought him. I want to see if he's changed at all."

"Fine." Sam huffed, obviously not pleased she could whoop his butt again.

**SCENE CHANGE TO MINI PRACTICE ARENA**

Sam sat down in a seat that lay around the perimeter of the wood flooring of the gym.

Percy and I walked to the center of the arena and I readied my knife while Percy uncapped Riptide.

I made the first move by somersaulting over Percy's head while slashing with my knife. If it had gone right, I would've gotten some decent hits on his back. Percy turned and blocked with Riptide. I stepped back and readied another attack. I charged foreward, but he just sidestepped and knocked me down with the flat of his blade.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning down and offering his hand.

Seizing my chance, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down, while, at the same time, pulling myself up. I stabbed downwards, but Percy rolled away, my knife coming in contact with the gym floor instead.

He jumped up and we started circling each other. For about 10 minutes, all we did were small thrusts at each other, neither one of us gaining the upper hand. Finally, I jumped at him. He rolled under my legs and slashed. I barely had enough time to whip around and block his strikes. My bade collided with his and sparks flew. I stepped in for more control. Percy twisted his sword; the disarming technique that Luke showed him so many years ago. I lost my grip on my knife and it skittered across the floor, coming to rest at Sam's feet.

She stood up and clapped. "Nice going Blondie. That's the first time Punk's ever come to losing a match. Plus it lasted longer too." She checked her watch. "31 minutes and 5 seconds to be exact."

"Good job Perce. Look's like you still have it in you."

He smiled. "Yep. And now, can we eat?"

Sam and I both rolled our eyes. "Honestly, is that all you think about!?"

"No!" he replied defensively. "I also think about sleeping, and not dying, and that nice strawberry scented shampoo you smell like."

Sam covered her ears. "TMI lover boy! Some things should just stay in your head!"

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go get you some hotdogs." I said, leading him towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Sounds like a plan." he replied.

_Only a day and a half left on this ship._ I thought. _Let's hope Percy doesn't drive me nuts before then._

* * *

**So thoughts? Leave me a review, PM. I'm still not picky. Anything I need to edit? Or change. I'm looking at you allen r!**


	13. Chapter 11

**So I decided to sleep for once. dorylover sleep? Crazy right? Anyways, I couldn't wait and decided to write this. Someone PM'ed me and it made me feel so special I just had to write. It took me awhile to actually type, buz I'm not the fastest and I make a ton of mistakes. (Typing dyslexia Lol!)**

**Dedicated to: allen r. For sharing this with his friends. And helping me and telling me what I'm doing wrong and then detailed ways of how to fix it.**

** Annabeth Weasley Fowl. For inspiring me to write this.**

** zackman54. For giving me encouragement.**

** To anyone else I forgot and all my readers/followers who stuck with this crazy nutjob of a person as she attempts to write. **

* * *

**Still traveing to Earth (Percy POV)**

A couple days later we were getting really close to Earth. 16 hours at the most.

I was still thinking back to Annabeth and I's conversation. Was I not being a good enough boyfriend? I sighed and sat down on a nearby couch. _Maybe she deserves a better guy then me._ I thought. _I mean. She's like a goddess. Heck she was a goddess. And I'm just a demigod. She definetly deserves someone who can treat her right and give her a good life. All I ever seem to do is drag her into trouble. Kronos, Gaia, now this. Man, I am a crappy boyfriend._

Annabeth walked in while I was deep in thought. "Percy? You okay?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and stood up. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure. What's up?"

She didn't look convinced, but answered, "We're getting close to Earth. Chaos wants us in the breifing room. Says he has something to show us." She held out her hand and I took it. We started our walk to the conference room/breifing room.

"Percy." said Annabeth, stopping. "Something's up. You're acting weird. What's going on?"

"Annabeth. I'm fine. Relax. Okay?"

"Percy," she growled in frustration, "Don't give me that crap. You and I both know something's up with you. I want to know what." This is why I sometimes hate dating an Athena girl. They always want to know and won't take no for an answer.

I decided to tell her. "Annabeth. Do you ever feel like I drag you into trouble."

"Sure. Lot's of times. Is that what this is about? I can handle myself just fine." she replied, anger evident on her face

"No," I said hastily. "I just sometimes feel like you should have someone who doesn't drag you into dangerous situations. Where you could die or something."

The anger faded from her face, to be replaced with sadness and shock. "Percy. Don't think for a minute that I would hate you for dragging me into stuff. I mean some of our best memories come from dangerous situations. Remember Mount St. Helens?"

I smiled at the memory, but the smile quickly faded. "But you deserve someone who can give you stability and stuff like that. A normal life."

She laughed at that. "Percy. We're demi-gods. Nothing will ever be normal about us. And plus, I love how unpredictable you can be. It's one of your charms. Besides. Stability is over-reated."

"As long as you're sure your willing to put up with a nut job like me."

She kissed me. "After 300 years of dating, I think I've gotten used to you. And, I love nut jobs."

"Because you are one." I muttered jokingly under my breath.

Sadly Annaebth heard this and slapped me on the back of my head. "Not funny."

"I thought it was." I retorted.

"The you have a messed up sense of humor. Let's get going. I don't want to be later than we already are."

With that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the briefing room.

When we entered, a loud voice said, "About time you showed up! I almost finished the popcorn!"

"Sorry," Annabeth apoligized,"Percy was being stubborn." Why does she always blame me?

Chaos appered on the screen. "Oh good. The late comers are finally here. Please sit down." he paused. "Samantha. Did you eat all the popcorn?"

"Yeah, I did. They were really slow getting here and I was hungry. And don't call me that!"

"My apoligies. Now, tomorrow you're going to visit Olympus. Annabeth I am aware that you were banned from that place. However, you are no longer a goddess of Olympus, but a warrior of Chaos, so the detectors shouldn't go off when you step foot there."

Annabeth looked over at me. Her face seemed to read, _You were right. Nice job._ I smiled. Of course I can be smart. It's just not my normal mode though. **(A/N: If you remember from chapter 9, Percy explained this to her. Yep, Percy smart. Lol)**

Chaos continued. "Now, the Olympians have just figured out somethings wrong. A bit slow aren't they? They called a meeting about it. Here's a clip."

Chaos' face dissappered from the and the throne room in Olympus appeared. Then the lights dimmed. How does he do that.

**Throne Room clip**

Zeus was sitting on his throne looking all kingly and stuff.

"Hermes, where's Poseiden? I specifically told him 4:00. It's three minutes after that. He's late."

"I believe he's held up with some problems down there, father." he scrolled down the texts on his phone. "Yes. He says that all his dolphins and seahorses have come down with a bad case of the finflu. It's taking up all his time. He says to go ahead with the meeting and he'll skype in soon."

Zeus waved his hand. "Fine, fine. Just one problem. What's skype?"

Apollo face-palmed. "Dude, get with the times. It's like Iris Messaging, only way cooler. There's another thing like it called oovoo. Stop by my palace later and I'll show you how it works."

Zeus ignored Apollo and moved on. "It had come to our attention that a force is moving against Olympus. We don't know who it is or what they want. Does anyone have any leads? Athena?"

"No father. Whoever it is, is cunning and crafty. That's all I know."

"Ha! Bird Brain doesn't know something for a change!" A voice shouted gleefully from somewhere near Poseidon's throne.

A projector appeared and attached itself of the computer that sat on Poseidon's throne. Once attached, a large version of his face appeared on the back of the throne. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "Miss me?"

"So glad you could join us brother." Zeus said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Sorry about this. There's a new strand of finflu that I've never seen before. It's got us all confused. So what's been going on?"

"An unknown force is moving against Olympus. Do you have any idea whose behind it."

"Nope. Sounds serious though. Hold on." Poseidon turned away from the webcam and shouted orders to someone. He turned back to the rest of the gods. "Sorry. We're trying to figure out a cure to this flu and my scientists are messing up some experiments." An explosion sounded off screen. "Elfstead! I told you not to add that chemical! Now look what happened!" He turned back to the camera. "Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" The call disconnected.

Zeus cleared his throat. "I suggest we reconvene tomorrow. When my brother is able to join us. Are we in agreement?"

All the gods nodded and flashed out.

**Back to the Briefing Room**

"So you see. The Olympians are against an unnamed force. We're going in tomorrow and offering our services."

"What if they say no?" asked Sam.

"If they do, and they're most likely not, then we go back home. I have a feeling that's not going to be the case though."

"So that's it?" I asked. "Just go and offer help. And if the accept, train the campers."

"Yep. You hit it right on the nose Percy. And I want you in ceremonial dress. Helmet and everything. See you tomorrow!" Chaos disappeared from the screen.

"Anybody else dreading tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I hate ceremonial dress." I replied sullenly, crossing my arms and pouting.

_Tomorrows gonna suck._ I thought to myself as Annabeth and I walked to out rooms for a quick sleep before landing on Earth.

* * *

**So like. Dislike? Neutral. Constructive Criticism Tell me in a review, or PM me. I want to hear it. Oh I made a Wattpad account, but basically it's just a re-posting of this story. You're not missing anything!**


	14. Chapter 12

**So, new chapter. Whoo! Just to be clear, finflu is made up. I think. Don't go rushing to your vet with your fish saying "He has finflu! Cure him!" Don't. I don't feel like having to do all that paperwork.**

**Dedicated to: See last chapter. I'm too lazy to write it again. Except allen r. He rocks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. I will soon though.**

**After webcam shut off (Poseidon POV)**

After I said goodbye to my lovely siblings and relatives, I stormed off to the laboratories.

When I got there, I found broken test tubes, blood samples spilled all over the floor, and several singed mermen.

"Thoran!" I shouted. "What's going on here!?"

He hastily bowed and replied, "My Lord. Destin dropped a couple things and an explosion happened. We're working on getting everything cleaned up and then getting back to work."

"Let's make it quick. We need to find a cure quickly. Delphin is getting worried for his people, and frankly, so am I."

"Right away My Lord." Thoran turned to some loitering mermen. "Get your fishy butts over here. Lord Poseidon wants this place cleaned and in working order ASAP!"

I nodded at my people's efficiency. I started to help with the work. Many hands make light work my mother had said to me; right before father gobbled me up. Or was it after he puked us up? Either way, she still said it.

Suddenly an IM appeared in the middle of the room. Zeus' face appeared and spoke. "Brother. I require your presence on Olympus. Right away if you can."

I looked around. Great timing. We're having an epidemic down here that attacks anything with fins. I wish Percy was here. I still have no clue what happened to him. It seems he just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"I suppose a quick trip to Olympus couldn't hurt." I told him.

"Excellent." he replied, and slashed through the message, cutting out connection.

"Guys, I'll be back. Hopefully soon. Try and not destroy anything else."

They nodded vigorously. "Of course My Lord."

"Good. Triton!" I called.

My other son swam towards me. "Yes, father?"

"I have a meeting with Zeus. Please make sure things stay normal here. Do not hesitate to contact me if things get out of hand."

"Of course father." he replied. He leaned in closer. "Try and see if you can get some information about brother from Zeus."

I had forgotten that he and Percy were close. After the war with father, Percy came over to my palace to, what's the word kids use, chill. Triton apologized to Percy and they became instant friends, talking about movies and playing video games. When he heard that Percy was missing, he was really torn up. He set out to find him, but returned empty handed. Since that day, he's never been the same.

I hugged him. "Of course son. We'll get to the bottom of this." I let him go and flashed out.

**Olympus Throne Room**

I flashed into the throne room and looked around for Zeus. A flash of lightning appeared and when it cleared, Zeus was there sitting on his throne. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn he was the God of Drama.

"Sit." he thundered.

"Whoa. Inside voice." I scolded, wagging my finger at him. I sat down anyways.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have some very important news to share with you. It deals with your son, Perseus."

I leaned forward. "Yes?"

"It seems." he started. "That our young Perseus might be a spy for the enemy."

I reeled back, horrified. "No. It can't be. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Brother. It makes sense. Percy has always been something of an unpredictable child. As soon as it looks like Gaia's won, he disappears. Now something is moving against Olympus. Plus his girlfriend, Annabeth is missing as well. She was also labeled as a traitor and banished, No doubt they are together and planning their revenge on us."

Through this whole explanation, my mind was whirring. Percy held no resentment towards anyone. Except monsters. He even forgave Luke, even after he helped father. He would never do something like that. I had to talk to his mother.

Sally Jackson and her husband, uh blowfish guy, were made immoral as being the parents of one of the greatest heroes who had ever lived. They were given a small palace on Olympus. That was my next stop.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I refuse to believe that." I yelled.

"Face the truth Poseidon. Your son, IS. A. TRAITOR!" He emphasized the last three words.

His words had their desired effect on me. I slumped on my throne, feeling defeated. "Even so Zeus. He is my son and I am going to figure out what happened."

Giving him no time to reply, I flashed out of the throne room and to the Jackson residence.

Jackson- Blofis Residence (Sally and Paul's place)

I appeared right outside the door. Well here goes nothing, I thought as I knocked. A moment later, Sall appeared at the door, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Poseidon." she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Pardon the intrusion, but I need to talk to you about Percy."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her son's name. "Of course." she replied, opening the door wider and stepping aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." I stepped inside and looked around. The palace looked like her old apartment, lived in and cozy. I sniffed the air and detected the scent of freshly baked cookies.

Reading my expressing she said, "Yes, I have cookies coming out of the oven in a few minutes. The timer went off. "Actually right now. Please, make yourself at home while I get us some cookies."

She hurried into the kitchen and quickly returned with some steaming cookies and milk. I picked up one and examined it.

"Blue chocolate chips?"

"Percy's favorite." she replied sadly. "What do you need to ask me about?"

I popped the cookie into my mouth. Delicious. No wonder Percy liked these so much. I turned back to Sally. "Do you believe Percy could betray anyone?"

"No. Percy can never hold a grudge. He tried with me. It only lasted 5 minutes. He practically came back begging for more cookies." She smiled at the memory. Suddenly, the smile slid from her face. "You think he is, don't you!" she accused.

"No I don't." I replied, "But Zeus does. He believes he and Annabeth are both spies and are working for the enemy."

"That's crazy. They saved Olympus twice. I should know. I lost many nights of sleep over my baby boy. But in the end he pulled through. My little Percy." she sniffled. I reached over and hugged her.

"I know Sally. He is a true hero. One last question."

"Go for it." she said, wiping her eyes.

"Do you know where Percy is or went?"

"No. Even though I was his mother. He didn't tell me some stuff. He claimed it was for my own good." She added air quotations to the phrase, 'My own good.'

"Sometimes he's right." I replied, standing up. "Don't worry Sally. I'll do everything in my power to bring him home and clear him name."

She leaped off the couch and hugged me tightly. "Please Poseidon. I need my baby boy back."

I nodded and promised her I would do my best.

_Come on son. Please come home._ I thought. _Things are falling apart and we need you._

**Thoughts? Like? Dislike? Neutral? Constructive criticism? Leave me a review, PM, whatever works for you.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, so new chapter. Always fun. Quick facts about this one:**

**1. I own Rebekah (she's based off my friend and I adore her) and Allen (based off an amazing dude)**

**2. I don't own the Avangers. Someone else does.**

**3. I don't own PJO. Rick does and once I... never mind.**

**4. I'm doing summer homework on the Renaissance and the time before that. Did you know there was once three popes at one time? I didn't know that until today. Ah, history. How I hate it. Yesterday I woke up. That's history. Okay done! :)**

**Enough rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

After 13 grueling hours on the ship, we finally were in sniffing distance of Earth. Yes I did say sniffing distance.

Annabeth was finishing up her novel about renaissance painters and sculptors, and I? I was dozing next to her with the briefing folder in my hand. Out of thin air, a smoke screen appeared and Chaos' face popped into view.

"Hey guys!" he shouted, jolting me from my nap. "Just wanted to let you know you're 3 hours away from Earth. I'm going to meet you on Olympus. I hope you all read the briefing folder. See you soon!"

With that, the smoke dissipated and we all looked at each other. Sam's laptop beeped.

"Hey guy's Skype call." She groaned. "From Chaos. I wonder what he's forgotten." She clicked the _accept_ button and Chaos appeared on the laptop screen.

"Don't forget to wear the ceremonial dress." He looked straight at me. "That includes you Percy." He ended the call.

I sat back and groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Percy. Besides. You look terrific in that armor."

"I do?" I asked, my happiness boosting.

"Yes." she replied, taking my hand. "Let's go get you changed."

Together we walked out of the living room with Sam shouting after us, "No funny business!"

"So Percy. Had a chance to read whose going to be joining us?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Annabeth. This is me we're talking about. I hate reading."

We made it to her room and she unlocked he door and pulled me inside. Annabeth grabbed the folder from me and laid it on the desk. She pulled out a picture with some words underneath.

The photo showed a young girl. She had dark strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. A bit unusual for a child of Apollo. She was lithe. I had a feeling that this young girl had seen her fair share of battles. The information under the photo was little help.

Name: Rebekah Askosh  
Age: 14 (Immortal)  
Parent: Apollo  
Hair color: Dark strawberry blond  
Eye color: Brown (Light)  
Weapons: Bow and arrow, knife

Another photo was under that. This one was of a guy. Around 16 with dark, shaggy hair and black eyes. He too had the same generic information under him.

Name: Allen Leeper  
Age: 16 (Immortal)  
Parent: Hades  
Hair color: Dark brown, almost black  
Eye color: Black  
Weapons: Sword and knife. Plus throwing knifes.

About three more photos were underneath. Their names were Kendell, Henry, and James. All skilled in battle. I could sense this was going to be a tough mission.

"Out." Annabeth commanded. "You can have time later to look at these. First go change." She kissed me and shut the door. I sighed and went to my room.

_Things are only going to get rougher from here._ I thought, while tugging on my stupid ceremonial chest-plate.

**On Olympus (Hermes POV)**

Gods these meetings are so boring. We get it! Big threat! No bueno! Whatever. I was texting Apollo when a black door suddenly appeared in the middle of the throne room.

"Knock Knock." A voice called from the other side. "May we come in?"

I looked over at father. He did not seem happy. Fates help whoever was on the other side. Though, if father blows up, maybe I can get in on video and post in on my blog. Yeah. That'd be fun. Snapping out of my fantasy, I turned my attention to the door.

"Fine. Come in." Zues grumbled.

The door opened and out stepped a tall, pale skinned man. He definelty looked freaky with images of comets exploding and swirling galaxied on his robes. I looked over to Apollo ad he gave me his, _Dude. What's going on?_ look. I shrugged and turned back to the man.

"Hello. I am Chaos." the man stated. "I have with me my top three soldiers."

A person stepped out of the door. She was wearing red armor with black and gold accents. The armor reminded me of those old timey knights, with metal armor and a full helmet. Thank god no plumes. Those things are a fire hazard!

"My third in command. This is Beta. You may not want to get on her bad side." The girl named Beta summoned a ball of light to demonstrate Chaos' words. He turned to her and whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and juding by his face, it was not happy. He turned back to us. "Forgive the slight delay." he told us. Then he shouted into the door. "Delta. You and Zeta better get your butts in here now!"

A slight commotion was heard and a moment later, a girl, or what I thought might be a girl, was dragging a boy by the nack of his armor into the throne room. The girl, who was dressed in plain silver armor bowed to Chaos.

"Sorry My Lord. Some of us were being difficult."

I could tell by her voice she was annoyed. I studied the pair of them. They seemed really familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

Chaos waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. This is Delta." he said, pointing to the girl in silver. She's my stragist. And this," he said pointing to the heap of armor on the floor,"Is my apprentice and number two, Zeta. He's not usually this weird." He prodded the armor pile with his foot. "Come on Zeta. This is giving me a bad name." He leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Suddenly, the boy on the ground stood up.

Chaos straightened and turned to us. "I am aware of your predicament. And I am here to offer you my help." he said, motioning to his three soldiers.

Father, dumb git that he is said, "And why. Pray tell do you think we need help?"

"That unknown force is vey powerful. I also know that your campers are very unprepared. By the way, the leaders you have there, stink."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we walk away and leave you helpless. We can even have movie night for once. I'm thinking _The Avengers_."

Athena pipped up. "Father, I don't think it's wise to reject such help. We need all that we can get."

Zeus sighed. "Fine." he grumbled, obviously not pleased. "I accept your help."

"Excellent. These three will go down to your camp and settle in. Tomorrow, five more will join them." He waved and stepped though the door. "Have fun!" he shouted, and closed it.

"Well," said the boy in sea green armor. "See you." He and his two friends flashed out.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Well. I guess meeting adjourned." He grabbed Hera's hand and flashed out.

_Strange. It feels like I know them._ I thought. I glanced over towards Apollo. He nodded like he had just had the same thought. _I have to find out more_, I thought, and flashed out.

* * *

**So. Like? Dislike? Don't care? Leave me a review with your thoughts or comments. They really make my day. Also, If you have any issue understanding the plot so far, send me a PM and I'll try and help to clear some stuff up. Keyword: hope. Sometimes (a lot) my brain messes me up too.**


	16. Chapter 14

**So short chapter. I'm really tired right now. I can't even type well. So many mistakes...**

**I hope you like. When I get a couple nights of good sleep, I will probably revise this. Unless I get too lazy, this is also a big possibility.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**I may be taking a couple days off from writing to have a couple of me days. And by a couple I mean one. :) I love writing this story too much. Sometimes I think that's a bad thing. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_**Edited. I got a suggestion that I should add some kissing. So I did. I had to rewrite a couple parts to make it flow a bit better. Hope you like. :D**_

* * *

**Percy POV (Zeta)**

We flashed right inside the border of camp, next to Thalia's tree. Peleus woke and started to growl at us.

Annabeth walked over to him and stroked his snout. "Shh. It's okay. It's just me." Peleus relaxed and started to drift off to sleep again.

"Hey, Anna. You wanna quit that!? You're supposed to act like you've never been here before."

Annabeth glared at Sam. "I just saved us from being burned to a crisp, or chopped up like bacon."

"I hate bacon." came a voice from behind us.

We turned and I almost fainted. There stood Gover, furry behind and all. "I was sent to take you to Chiron. He's our activities director. My names Grover by the way. Lord of the Wild." he extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Grover." I replied. Man this feels weird. "My name is Zeta. This is Beta and Delta." I said, pointing to myself, then Sam, then Annabeth.

"Cool. Greek alphabet. A couple months ago we had this awesome Greek teacher. Unfortunately, she went away and now the campers can't tell a sigma from a kappa. I miss her." Grover sounded really sad. I wanted to help him, but we couldn't jeopardize our mission. I looked over at Annabeth and I could tell from her body language that she was resisting going over and giving him a hug.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Grover. I promise, things will get better."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. You can't always have bad luck. Nemesis wouldn't allow it." She also reproduced and gave us Jerome. Lucky us.

"I guess you're right." he replied, drying his eyes on the hem of his shirt. "Come on. I still have to take you to see Chiron."

**In the Big House, outside Chiron's office**

Grover escorted us to a door at the end of the hall on the first floor. He knocked and a voice answered, "Yes?"

Grover cleared his throat. "Chiron. I brought the Chaos Warriors to see you just like you asked."

Clops were heard on the other side of the door and some rustling papers. "Okay. Bring them in Grover."

He opened the door and there stood Chiron. Brown hair and eyes with a pure white horse body. Bushy eye brows and the intense glare that intimidated even the Ares kids. Oh, how I missed him. He was the best teacher.

Chiron turned and his eyes widened. "Grover. Will you please leave us?"

"Are you sure? I can-" he stopped mid-sentence and then turned and backed out of the room.

When the door closed, the centaur quickly moved to close the blinds. Once closed, he rounded on us. "Percy, Annabeth I know it's you."

Sam got in a fighting stance, drawing her knife. "How do you know them, centaur."

"My dear. I've spent many summers with Percy. There is no one quite like him. The sea green armor was a small clue, but it was in the way you carried yourself. As for Annabeth, same reasons, though I've spent more time with her. I also know I'm right by the way you were quick to fight me. This was supposed to be a well-guarded secret, I take it."

I removed my helmet and Annabeth and Sam did the same. She lunged at Chiron and hugged him, her body shaking with happy tears.

"It's good to see you my dear." he said, stroking her hair lovingly. "And Percy. You've certainly become a fine young man. For what it's worth, I never believed the boy called Jerome. Though his mother is Nemesis, all the boy wants to do is take down the powerful. I have suspicions, but I must gather more evidence before I make any conclusions."

I sat down in a cushy chair opposite Chiron's desk. My brain completely shut down after Chiron said he believed we were innocent. He really was the best. I got up and hugged him, just like Annabeth.

"Now now. Let's not get too emotional."

We release Chiron and sat down, Sam in one chair and me in the other. Since there was no other chair besides Chiron's wheelchair, Annabeth decided to sit on me.

"You make a wonderful seat." Annabeth muttered into my ear, kissing me. I kissed back and we sort of got into it.

"Cut it out guys! This is rating 100 on the ick scale!" Sam shouted, covering her eyes. "I mean seriously, get a room!" She uncovered one eye and glanced to Chiron for support. He just smiled at her like this was a regular occurrence. Of course it was. Back when we were at camp, we used to kiss a lot.

Chiron cleared his throat and we broke apart, red faced. He turned to Sam. "So, my dear. Who are you?"

"Sam Burns. My whole name is Samantha, but so help you if you call me that."

Chiron nodded. "Parent?"

"Theia. Titaness of the shining light or something like that."

"I see. Very interesting. So what are you here for?"

Annabeth told Chiron the main situation and out mission, with either Sam or I jumping in occasionally to fill in a detail. She told him of the threat against Olympus and how we were supposed to train the campers. She told him that 5 other people were going to arrive tomorrow, but they were part of the army and not to worry.

Soon, a conch shell rang in the distance. Chiron rose out of his wheelchair. Apparently he got in his chair while we were making out. I thought he seemed shorter!

"Dinner time, my children. I suggest you put on your helmets. It is time to introduce you to the campers."

* * *

**So. Like? Dislike? PM, review, whatever. I want to know your thoughts on this.**


	17. Chapter 15

**So, wow. 2 days. I've been doing lots of schoolwork. Yep, that's what I've been up to. Instead of writing. Sorry, but it's a poop ton of stuff due in like a month. Oh well, procrastination. :)**

**This is going to be another short chapter. I think I'm going to do a couple more, this length. This is a nice length.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**OMGODS I'M TIRED!**

**Enjoy. :D**

**I will say sorry now for any typos or stuff now. My typing is not 100% great on very good days, so right now it's about 45%. I was ready to throw this netbook across the room because I kept making so many mistakes.**

* * *

**Zeta POV**

Annabeth, Sam and I made our way down to the dining pavilion. Chiron led us to the head table, the table he and Mr. D normally shared. Oddly, Mr. D seemed to be absent.

I leaned over and whispered to Chiron. "Chiron, Where's Mr. D?"

"My dear boy! You've certainly been gone too long. Mr. D's probation ended 200 years ago."

"200? But after the Battle of Manhattan, Zeus reduced it to 50."

"Well, you know Mr. D. Too many 'accidental.'" He put air quotes around accidental. "Summons of a wine glass and, well, you know that Zeus doesn't exactly have a sense of humor."

"No. I suppose uncle never really had one." I said, laughing.

Sam elbowed me in the gut. "Shut it punk. Here come the campers now."

Massaging my stomach, I watched as the campers filed in by cabin.

Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and a bunch of other minor gods and goddess' children.

I noticed Piper at the end of the Aphrodite line. I looked at Annabeth, and she shared my surprise.

"We can ask later." she whispered, reaching out to give my hand a squeeze. "Don't look now, but here comes Jerome."

I shifted slightly to the right and there he was. In his short, annoying, power- hungry glory. He was smiling and waving, shouting "You are absolutely right. I AM the best at everything!"

Sam groaned. "Is he going to be like this all the time?"

"I'm afraid so my dear." Chiron said, nodding sadly. Addressing the campers he announced. "Campers, please, sit down sit down." After everyone was seated, Chiron continued. "We are joined today by some of Chaos's soldiers. This is Beta, Delta, and Zeta. They are here to train and prepare you for the upcoming war."

Jerome stood up. "This is nuts! You guys, they're obviously spies. Right Drew?" Drew stood up. "Don't need them, listen to Jerome. He knows what's best."

Her words flowed over the audience like honey. She was charm-speaking them. Slowly, her charm was working. The campers were nodding in agreement and some even took out weapons.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the stone floor. "Silence! They are NOT spies. Jerome. I think it would be in your best interest if you and Ms. Tanaka would sit down."

During this, I slipped my hand into Annabeth's and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Oh, I should mention that Chaos gave us the ability to resist any charms and potions someone might put on us or give us. Like the Hermes gummy chews, except it lasts forever. He also gave us the ability to see each other's faces even with our masks on. Made it useful if we wanted to communicate, but still have our identities hidden.

Both Drew and Jerome sat down, arms crossed.

"Now that our guests are introduced, It is time for us to eat." Chiron turned to us and asked. "Will you dine with us or go back to your ship?"

I glanced at Annabeth. "If it's all the same to you, I think we'll stay."

A smile appeared on his face. "Wonderful. You can sit here. I think if you two sat at your old tables, people might start to recognize you."

"Good idea." I said, sitting down and tearing into a chicken leg.

"Hello. Earth to Zeta." said Annabeth, tapping me on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to sacrifice to the gods?"

"No way. Remember. We gotta stay under the radar."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right." Her smile brightened. "Hey Seaweed Brain. That's one of the first things that have actually made sense!"

"Really?" I asked. This never happens. Annabeth's always the smart one. The one that comes up with stuff first, and plans ahead. Saying I had a good idea, well... this is something I need to document in my journal. Not that I have a journal. I mean... I... oh forget it. I slid over to Annabeth.

"Hey, what's the deal with Piper?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Chiron knows." she turned to Chiron. "Chiron?"

"Yes my dear?"

"What's the matter with Piper?"

He scratched his head. "To be honest. I'm not really sure. One day, at breakfast, Drew came in leading the Aphrodite cabin. It seemed odd, but I didn't question it. You remember how quickly Piper came to the leadership role. I thought it was something like that."

"I doubt it." replied Annabeth.

Chiron's gaze swept over the campers. They were laughing and talking, and finished eating. "Campers," he boomed. "Time to head to the amphitheater for the campfire." All the campers got up in groups and started to move. Chiron turned back to us and said in a hushed tone, "I believe that if you pick the right moment, you can find out what you need from young Ms. McLean."

With that, he turned and trotted away, towards the amphitheater,

"Well, looks like the paper forecasted singing." stated Sam.

"Oh shut up." I said, pushing Sam lightly. "That's not funny."

"Mhm. Sure. Come on. Let's go before they eat all the s'mores."

* * *

**So like? Dislike?Anything that needs to be changed? Leave me comments! I want to hear them!**

**Goodnight (or morning / afternoon . Depending on when you're reading this)**

**lots of love!**

**-dorylover**


	18. Chapter 16

**So, I've been putting of writing for homework. I'm sorry. I'm not getting a ton of reviews, so I can only assume I'm doing a good job. Not in the spelling department though. I write usually in wordpad and that thing has no spell/ grammar check. Oh well. I can always re-upload.**

**I really want to know if this story is doing well, so if you have time, leave me a review, That way I know if this story is worth continuing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Never will.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Sam, Annabeth and I were heading down to the amphitheater. Sam stopped.

"Hey, Punk. How will we question little Miss Princess?" she asked, gesturing her head to the group of giggling Aphrodite campers.

"I say we grab her." Annabeth suggested. Sam and I looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Think about it. There is no way Piper would ever go off with someone she doesn't know. Hence the grabbing. Plus, Piper is at the end of the Aphrodite line, making it easy to get her."

Sam groaned. "I hate to admit it Anna, but I think you're right."

I pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Of course she's right. Remember her parentage."

"I keep forgetting." Sam turned around and gasped. "Guys, this way." She grabbed both Annabeth and I and dragged us into the brush standing on either side of the path.

Ducking low, we waited until the Aphrodite group came closer. As they did, we caught snippets of their conversations. "...So cute. I mean his eyes are the most adorable shade of brown possible." "I wonder what those soldiers look like. I hope their cute."

Drew's voice rang out. "Hun. They might be cute, but they obviously can't touch Jerome in looks. Right?"

As she finished her sentence, I could feel waves of charm- speak rolling off her words. This was wrong, most likely on so many different levels. I looked up in time to see the campers nod in agreement. Soon, the majority of the campers had filed down the path. Sam reached out and snatched Piper from the end of the line, covering her mouth in the process.

Once safely in the cover of the plants, and the campers out of earshot, Sam whispered, "Now princess, don't make any sound. We just want to talk. Got it?"

Piper nodded, eyes wide. Sam looked at us and then removed her hand.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"Pipes. We just wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Pipes." she said, looking sad. She then looked up at me in confusion and suspicion. "How do you know that nickname? Only a couple of people call me that. Jason, Leo, and Percy. And Percy's dead."

I sighed and looked over to Annabeth. She seemed to know what I was thinking and nodded. "Piper. He's not exactly dead." I said removing my helmet. "In fact, he's right here."

If it was possible, her eyes widened even more. "P-Percy?"

"Yep. It's really me."

She sat there motionless for a couple minutes and then launched herself at me, enveloping me in a huge hug. "I thought you were dead." she sobbed.

I patted her on the back awkwardly. I had no idea how to handle crying friends. "It's okay Pipes. Just let it out."

She continued to hug me for a couple of minutes before pulling away and composing herself. "Oh Percy, you don't know how terrible it was after you left."

I made myself comfortable and motioned for the others to do the same. Annabeth and Sam both took off their helmets. Piper reacted the same way as she did with me, hugging Annabeth and crying. After Piper had calmed down I asked, "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and started. "It was a couple months after you left. The gods held a meeting to give out the rewards for those who helped out in the giant war. Poseidon wanted to find you so you could have your reward, but Zeus vetoed that. We all became immortal, except Frank and Hazel."

"Wait, back up. Who's 'all'?

"Me, Jason, Leo, Reyna, and Nico."

"I see. Continue."

"Well, a couple months later, Zeus ordered a mission. He said that a group of three had to go the Garden of the Hesperides and pick some golden apples. Hera refused, but Zeus overruled her saying that this was her punishment for having the Greeks and Romans meet. Anyways, the Stoll twins and Katie were chosen. When they returned, they had 5 apples. No one knows why. Most people came to the conclusion that the Stolls didn't count right. The three were allowed to do whatever they wanted with the apples. Naturally, they ate them, but two apples disappeared. A week later, Jerome and Drew were granted immortality. Well, partial immortality. They would never die, but other than that, nothing special. There was a small battle the next day and instead of bleeding red, Jerome bleed gold ichor. The gods assumed that a little too much juice was used in the process and that's why he was a little stronger."

I mulled this over. Something was not sitting with me right. "You said that Frank and Hazel were made gods?"

"Yeah. Hazel was made the minor goddess of Calvary fighting and Frank was made the minor god of animals."

Annabeth cut in. "So why were you at the end of the line? Aren't you cabin leader?"

"I was. After about 100 years, Drew and Jerome somehow became gods. Unfortunately, they were so minor that they had to stay in their parent's cabin."

"What were they the gods of?" Sam asked.

"Drew was made minor goddess of charms and Jerome was made minor god of greed."

"Lovely," Sam said sarcastically. "Continue."

"So, after she was made a goddess, she forced me to step down from my position as leader of the cabin. With Jerome backing her, there was no way I could fight it. She completely took over and charm- speaks everyone into doing what she wants. It's a complete dictatorship. The only one not under her influence if me, but I'm only one person. She and Jerome have the entire camp under their control." She sighed heavily. "It's been like that for a while now."

"Guys. We need to fix this." Sam said.

"I know. This whole thing sounds fishy. We should do some research. into this." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "I agree with Percy. We should observe and take notes." She turned to Piper. "Piper. It's so good to see you again, but you need to keep out identities a secret. Don't act like you know us. If we need to talk to you, we'll contact you."

"I got it. Are you sure you can so this?"

I nodded. "We'll try our best. Come on. I think if we hurry we can catch a song and maybe some s'mores."


	19. Chapter 17

**So, another chapter. I had a long discussion with this guy about card games, checkers and chess. I love checkers. I don't mean to brag my I'm pretty amazing at it. Does anyone have a board game or card game that's really simple (besides Go Fish) that you want me to put in the next chapter. If not, prepare for checkers :).**

**Enough blabbing. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO! What's up with this!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

We arrived just in time to catch the ending of the song about the Minotaur's white underwear. Personally, that was a sight I never wanted to see again. The campers were heading back to their cabins when Drew stopped in front of me.

"You know," she said softly, "Don't tell Jerome, but I think you are H-O-T, hot."

I had no idea how to respond to that. "Uh,thanks?"

"Any time. How about you and I spend some time together tomorrow. _Just_ you and me."

"I'm not really here looking for dates. I'm supposed to be helping to train you guys."

"Well hun. That's perfect. I totally need help with, uh, knifes. How about a one on one?"

"I think that training your entire cabin together would be most efficient."

She huffed. "Fine. We'll be in the training areana tomorrow."

"Actually, the rest of our troops are coming in tomorrow and we're having a day off. How about the next day?"

She paused and considered this. "I suppose that would be acceptable. Just make sure it's _you _that's training us and not you, friends." She wrinkled her nose at the word 'friends'.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Uh I guess we could do that."

She smiled broadly. "Perfect!" she squealed and skipped away. How she did it in 5" heels amazed me. Why Chiron even allowed them was beyond me as well.

I looked around for Annabeth and Sam. I spotted them and a very annoyed Jerome walking away from them. I walked over and asked, "What's got his underwear in a knot?"

"He was hitting on us big time." Sam replied. "Hey next time, can I pound the guy?"

"I'm not stopping you." I said, raising my arms. "Go for it."

Sam grinned. "Excellent." Oh man. Evertime she says that, she usually is coming up with an elaborate revenge scheme. What have I just started?

When all the campers had left, Chiron walked up. "Zeta, Delta, Beta. What did you think of the campfire. Same as always?"

"We missed the s'mores!" I whined.

Annabeth smacked me on the back of the head. "I thought it was still great."

"OW! Huh? Oh yeah, great. Please tell me you still have left over s'mores."

"Next campfire." Chiron promised. "I noticed Drew and Jerome speaking to you. What did they want?"

Sam balled her fists. "I can't speak for Punk, but that creep Jerome really needs to stop flirting with people. It's creepy and he's not good at it."

I nodded in agreement. "Drew tried to hit on me. It was really weird. I also kinda promised to coach the Aphrodite cabin the day after tomorrow." Annabeth tensed up as soon as I said those words. I hugged her and finished, "It didn't work. And don't worry, nothing will happen. I promise. "

She relaxed, though I could still feel some uneasiness coming off her. She turned to Chiron and asked, "Where are we staying?"

"Well, if this were normal circumstances, I would put you in the Hermes cabin, but-" He was cut off by a smoke screen appearing in front of us. Chaos's face appeared.

"Hello! Your place of residence should be arriving shortly. It's going to be right next to the Big House." He leaned off camera and gasped. "Nope! Right ON the Big House. Hold on!" There was some furious typing on his end and a few choice curse words. Finally he reappeared on camera."Okay. All straightened out. The rest of the team should be arriving tomorrow around breakfast. Sleep tight!" The smoke dissipated.

"Well, I shall bid you good night." said Chiron. With a wave of his hand, he trotted away.

"Come on." Sam said, grabbing both Annabeth and I by our arms. "I need my 40 winks of sleep."

She dragged us all the way to the Big House. There, standing beside it stood a modest little cabin. It's walls were swirling galaxies and the door was a pure black, as was the roof.

"Nice." Sam said and pushed ofen the door. The interior was exactly the same as the ship. Red sofas were in the living room with dark colored wood as the flooring. The kitchen was to the right of the door. In there was my heaven. A refilling fridge and cabinets, plus a really comfy sofa, most likely stain resistant, sat in the corner. Chaos knew me too well. Upstairs were five rooms. One for each Sam, Annabeth and I and the other two were for the people joining us tomorrow. I peeked into my room and saw a large queen sized bed. Oh he knew me too well. There were large windows framed by black curtains on the walls. On the bedside table there was a note. I walked over to read it.

_Percy. These windows are all one-way. You can see out, but no one can see in. It's completely fool and idiot proof. Have fun spying!_

I chucked and set the note down. I took off my shoes and lay down on the bed, just now noticing how tired I was. Without climbing under the covers or removing any clothes, I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Remember to leave me a review or PM with your comments! I would love to hear them. Even the ones about my spelling. Yes, revisions are in order. Just remember, I write in wordpad, not Microsoft word. There's not speel check in wordpad.**

**Lots of love,**

**dorylover**


	20. Chapter 18

**So. Short kind of happy chapter. I thought of the whole pet thing on the spot. I hope you like them. Personally I would love to have a cute baby dragon. Preferably, harmless. I'm probably going to have to expand and lengthen this. I know it's kinda short.**

**I love your reviews. A ton are like, "Great, Awesome. Update!" One person was like, "You're a great writer", and that made my day :D**

**Enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was awoken the next morning by a soft snorting in my ear. I opened one eye and found an amber one staring into mine. Groggily, I sat up and rubbing my eyes. In my bed was my miniature pet dragon, Xander. He was about the size of a toaster, most of the time. When we were in battle he could grow to regular dragon size. Xander was pure black with red ridges along his back. His claws were reinforced with Imperial Gold infused with some chite. Xander rolled over and yawned, showcasing his pointy teeth. "What? Xander? How did you-"

The door opened. I looked up and saw Annabeth leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. "Chaos sent our pets. Apparently they were driving him nut."

I smiled and scratched Xander's scaly belly. "I bet Archie gave him the most trouble."

She gasped and laid a hand over her heart. "My Archie?" As if on cue, Annabeth's owl swooped in and landed on her shoulder, hooting contentedly. "See? He's nothing but cute."

"Mhmmm. Sure." I replied, rolling my eyes. I checked the clock on my bedside table. 7:30. Shoot, better get ready for breakfast.

As if reading my mind, Annabeth said, "I'll get out of you're way so you can get changed. See you soon." She closed the door.

I walked over to my dresser and selected a nice green, v-neck shirt. Huh, lookes like Chaos look the liberty of getting clothes for us. I finished dressing and went downstairs. Annabeth was waiting with a note in her hand. I took it from her and read:

_Hello! I hope everything is to your liking. If not, deal with it. I added a table to the Dining Pavilion just for you guys. It's black, or is it red. No, maybe a regular picnic table. I don't know, you'll find out. Your pets were driving me crazy. Annabeth, your owl is a hand full. Please train it. The rest of your crew is preparing now and should arrive in ten minutes. Have fun!_

"I told you! It was your owl!" I cheered triumphantly.

Annabeth frowned. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's get to breakfast."

_I was right._I thought. _Oh man, I'm never going to let her forget this. Point for Percy! _I followed Annabeth from the cabin and to the Dining Pavilion. A couple minutes later the campers started to file in.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Those Aphrodite chicks are nuts. They abducted me and tried to remove my helmet for a makeover!"

I turned and saw an enraged Sam storming up the path. "Hey Beta. Ready for breakfast?"

She growled a 'yes' and sat down.

About 10 minutes later, a swirling vortex appeared right next to our table. Five people stepped out, dressed in full armor. They formed a line in front of us and then the vortex closed.

I stood up. "Campers these people are the rest of my team." I pointed to them in turn, "This is Theta (Rebekah), Gamma (Allen), Sigma (Kendell), Eta (James), and Omega (Henry)."

They inclined their head slightly as their name was said. Then the sat with us until the end of breakfast.

**Chaos Cabin**

As soon as we got in the cabin, we all took off our helmets.

"Oh my freaking potato sticks." exclaimed James. "There helmets suck! Is it too much to ask to have helmets that breathe!?"

Rebekah walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay James. We all feel your pain. Just let it go."

He sighed and walked over to a closet. Reaching inside he pulled out Monopoly. "Anyone interested in a game?"

Henry jumped up and down with his arm stretched above his head, "OOH! PICK ME! PICK ME! I CALL THE PENGUIN!"

James sighed and handed over the penguin." Sam walked in from the kitchen with a protein bar.

"Hey punk. Wanna challenge me to a game of BS?"

I groaned. I hate BS. I always lose. "Fine."

She got a card deck and dealt them out. "You first Punk."

I looked at my hand, _Yes! An ace! _"One ace."

"Two two's"

"One three."

"Two fours." I checked my hand. "BS." I called. She turned over the last two cards. They were both fours. _Dang it._

"One five."

"Three sixes."

"Two sevens."

"BS." I tuned over the last two cards. She was right.

"Face it Punk. Your poker face. It stinks royally."

This continued for about 15 minutes, with me losing epically. I groaned. "This is why I hate playing wit you Sam. You always win."

"Eh. You'll get better. With time. And a better Poker face."

"Whatever." I walked over to Annabeth. She was currently triple jumping Rebekah's pieces.

"Peeercy." she whined. "Make your girlfriend stop beating me."

"Sorry." I replied, slinging an arm around Annabeth's waist. "It's in her nature to always win. Not my fault."

"Meanie." said Annabeth, kissing me on the cheek. "I don't always win."

"Sure. And I hate blue pancakes."

Kendell walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Speaking of pancakes, when's lunch? I'm starving."

"Coming soon." I replied, standing up. Holding out my hand to Annabeth I asked, "Want to help?"

"Sure." she answered, standing up.

As we walked to the kitchen I called over my shoulder, "We're making Brussels-sprouts. Hope you guys like!"

Annabeth and I quickly darted into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the checkers and monopoly pieces being thrown at us.

* * *

**So leave your comments, questions, and concerns in the review section. I take them all into consideration. And I would love to hear what you think.**


	21. Chapter 19

**I was reading your reviews and they all made me happy. Let's respond shall we? (I would respond in a PM individually, but I was lazy)**

**1. CowgurlStrong- Writing books. I never finish anything except homework. Most potential stories sit in my computer, then get deleted. I was touched to hear that you think I could write books. That means a lot, considering I completely hated writing before this.**

**2. zackman54- That's not nice. Drew's just, Drew. I'll admit that she does have that kind of behavior. But she's an Aphrodite girl, time 100. Like completely obsessed with breaking hearts and perfume and... I'll stop now.**

**3. Maureenh413- I hate to think I'm predictable. Bland is not good. It's like oatmeal... I need brown sugar and... I'll stop. My mind is really confusing. I'm glad I could make you giggle. I find laughter is a good present to give to someone. It's cheap too! I thought I had a direction to this story, and then some one had to go and mess it up. Gee thanks Allen r.**

**Speaking of which, I didn't get a review from you. I'm failing and you abandoned ship. Nice to know who my friends are... I'm just kidding. You've always told me how I can improve my stories. Wait. Maybe I'm doing so awesome he doesn't need to tell me what to do! Yay! Freedom! Kidding, I love our PM chats. :)**

* * *

**So now um, next order of business.**

**Disclaimer: Not RR. Not even a guy. I also don't own Kim Possible. I'm a huge fan and really wanted a fifth season. I love Kim and Ron's relationship. Plus Ron is so funny and cute when it comes to KP. My favorite episode is _Trading Faces._ Sorry. Fangirling a little bit.**

**Is anyone going to see the second PJO movie? I am. It's not going to be half as good as the book, but oh well.**

**I'm sorry. I ramble. Please, continue with the story!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. That day off yesterday did me a ton of good. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and rolled out of bed. While I was putting on my chest plate, I realized: A_n entire three hours with the Aphrodite cabin. Can life get any worse?_

I finished dressing and headed downstairs. Apparently the annoyance showed on my face, because when I walked into the kitchen, Annabeth walked over and hugged me.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about spending an unhealthy amount of time with the Aphrodite cabin. I can see the headlines now. 'Teen dies from smelling too much perfume.'"

She laughed. "Come on Percy. It won't come to that. And if you need help, just yell. I have to teach the Nemesis and Iris cabins archery. We'll be in the arena at the same time."

I relaxed. I knew if any girl made a move on me, Annabeth would be sure to introduce her knife to them personally.

Sam walked in and groaned. "Love birds! Get a freaking room!" She stomped out of the cabin slamming the door behind her.

Annabeth and I giggled. "I guess it's time to go school the campers." She sighed, disentangling herself from me.

Annabeth and I walked out of the cabin and over to where the campers were eating breakfast. Chiron trotted up to us. "Ah. There you are. We're about to start the training." He turned to the campers. "Campers!" he shouted. "Time to go to morning session. You all should know where to go. If not, ask your head counsler."

The campers broke off, some heading to different parts of the camp like the beach or rock climing wall. Most walked in the direction of the arena. Annabeth and I followed them, trying to act like we've never really been at the camp.

As we entered the large arena Annabeth leaned over and whispered, "Remember what I said." She walked over to her group near the archery targets and started to give instrustions.

I took a deep breath and headed toward the far end of the arena.

"Zeta!" a girl squealed. "What do you think of my new perfume?" She took out a pink bottle and spritzed the air. "I just got it from Milan!"

"Uh. It's nice." I replied, uncomforably. "So, today I'm going to be showing you-" I was cut off by Drew.

"Hun. We don't work. We do our nails."

"But you said you wanted-"

"Mmm. I lied. Our cabin needs a new subject. Currently dating anyone?"

"Yes." Half the girls groaned. "I don't see-"

"Shush. Now interests?"

This was getting way freaky. "Delta!?" I called.

Annabeth looked over. "Need help?" she called.

"Yep. These girls aren't grasping the concept of the icepick grip. I thought you could help explain better."

"Okay." She said something to her group and then came over. "Zeta. Would you please make sure they're shooting correctly?"

"Okay." I walked over and examined the archers. They all had pretty good form. There were a couple of people whose feet were spaced a little too close together, but other than that, Chiron must have trained them very well. You might be wondering how I know how to shoot an arrow. After 10 hours a day spent in the gym with Sam what was wrong with me, I finally learned how to not suck at using a bow and arrow.

I stopped beside Jerome and watched him shoot. He wasn't the best. He kept shooting his arrows in the blue or black circles. I sighed internally and examined his grip on the bow and his foot placement. Jerome stiffened and turned around to face me.

"Do you need something?" he asked loudly.

"No, just trying to figure out why your archery skills aren't the best."

He was outraged. "How dare you! My archery skills are fine!"

"Mhm. Sure. Keep praticing." I turned and started to examine the camper next to him. A daughter of Iris, judging by the highlights in her hair.

Jerome wasn't done. "That Delta chick. What's she like?"

I turned back to him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Maybe she wants to hook up or something."

I could barely contain my rage. "You should concentrate more on the target and less on getting a date."

With that I turned and headed over to where a group of Nemesis kids were hitting eachother with bows.

**About 2 hours and 30 minutes later**

The lunch conch sounded, signaling the start of lunch. Exausted, the camper staggered away to their hotdogs and cola. Annabeth, Rebekah, and I were stuck cleaning up the gym for the afternoon classes.

"Completely disrespectful!" screeched Rebekah. "Only three listened to me! Three!"

Annabeth snapped he fingers and the arrows disappeared from the target. "At least you didn't have to put up with a ton of girls talking about what's hot and what's not. Apparently Zac Efron should be making a comeback." she squealed and then rolled her eyes. "Who actually cares?"

"I see what you mean about Jerome. Anything that moves is prey to that dude. Especially girls."

Annabeth walked over and placed her hands on my shoulder. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "If he ever says a gross thing again, teach him a lesson. Okay?"

I nodded. "Got it."

"I never get let in on the big things!" she whined. She clapped her hands and the knifes that were thrown carelessly on the ground were returned to the knife chest. She then made a broom and dust pan appear with a wave of her arm and swept the floor of all the straw from ruined dummies. A snap of her fingers made the pile disappear, and another snap repaired the dummies.

I patted her on the back. "Nice going. Now come on. I hear there's going to be spaghetti for lunch. Also, a Kim Possible marathon."

Rebekah clapped her hands. "Yay! Let me guess, Henry chose the Kim Possible?"

"You got it. But hey, it's not so bad. There are worst things in life."

"Yeah, like Jerome." muttered Annabeth. I took her hand and gave it a reassuing squeeze.

"It's going to be alright. Now let's go! I hear Bueno Nacho calling to us. Or maybe that's Henry."

We started back to the cabin, mentally preparing ourselves for 4 seasons of Kim Possible. _Oh dear lord. Welcome to torture._

* * *

**So. Thoughts? Leave any comments, concerns, questions, favorite KP (Kim Possible) episodes in the reviews.**

**Also, many of you like that I updaye quickly. I try my best. Unfortunately, I'm in highschool. You know what that means. Starting oh, I'd say August 15th or so, I'm going to be updating less frequently. Sorry, but school comes , there's a ton of holidays at the beginning of the school year, so I may be able to update then. Maybe I can pre-write chapters- I don't know. I'll figure it out, later. **


	22. Chapter 20

Okay, so someone suggested date night. I'll warm you that I dislike all that mushy stuff. Literally I was going to kill a friend for going on and on about him and his girlfriend.

**Sorry this took so long. I had important shopping to do. Also, a certain someone got a laptop. It took forever to set up and I am all thumbs on this keyboard. Seriously Microsoft! Make a better keyboard! I keep mistyping about every other character.**

**I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kendell, Henry, Rebekah, James, Allen, and Sam. Oh yeah, and Jerome and this plotline.**

* * *

**To Allen r.: You've been a big help. Whoo! Couldn't write this without your support, help, and criticism. Uh, disregard that last part.**

**To Annabeth Weasley Fowl: You know, I told you not to send the PM! He gave me soo much grief about it. Jk. You rock, buddy! I'm sorry about not including the diner date. Later, Promise :)**

**To all my other readers/ subscribers/ likers: I couldn't do this without you're support! I love you guys!**

_**Longest chapter yet! Go me! Someone give me a cookie!**_

* * *

**Zeta POV **

After our first training accident, things ran more smoothly. The campers were coming along. They weren't up to soldier level, but they were acceptable. To celebrate one week on Earth and not murdering the campers, I decided to take Annabeth out on a date. Something special. After some planning, I came up with the perfect date. I walked up to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her. "I have a surprise planned for you."

"Really? What is it?"

I laughed softly "If I told you now it wouldn't be a secret. It's right outside. Ready?"

She sighed. "I suppose. As long as it doesn't blow up."

"Oh, really. That little faith in me." I said rolling my eyes. I unraveled my arms and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. I stopped right before the door and reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I forgot, here. This necklace is designed to make your appearance different to anyone who doesn't know it's really you. Just a precaution."

She slipped it on. "Okay. So where are we going?"

"Patience. Our ride is outside." I opened the door and there stood a pure black Pegasus.

"Blackjack?"

The Pegasus whinnied at his name and shook his head up and down.

"I found him while wandering the camp. He was turned immortal at my father's request. He said that if he couldn't have me back, then he would keep alive one of the few things that mattered to me, besides you since you were already going to become immortal." I got on Blackjack's back and extended my hand to Annabeth. She took it and I hoisted her onto his back.

_Yo, boss. Lay off the hamburgers and fries okay?_ Blackjack spoke in my mind.

I laughed and told him, "You know where to go."

He whinnied and took off. We headed to Waterland. The same place as our first quest. Blackjack stopped and we jumped off.

_I'll wait here. Oh look. There's a doughnut shop not far from here. Be right back. Call if you need me._ He flew off and I turned to Annabeth. There was confusion written all over her face.

"What's going on Percy?"

"I thought a trip down memory lane was in order. I answered, taking her hand and, leading her towards the Tunnel of Love. Once we got there I said, "Since it's completely broken down, I thought we could walk it." Without waiting for a reply I walked into the ride. As we walked we talked about how awkward it was when we were on it the first time. We walked a little farther.

"Hey look." Said Annabeth, pointing to a part in the ride. "It's that place where we almost got smashed. We didn't thanks to my calculations."

I snorted. "Yeah. Those 'calculations 'almost killed us too."

She shoved me playfully. "Shut up. At least Grover had those flying shoes."

I turned sad. "Yeah. I miss G-Man. I wonder how he's been."

"I think he's doing just fine. Don't worry. With Juniper at his side, he's golden."

"True." A thought occurred to me. "Hey, Annabeth. Why does Grover look like he hasn't aged? Shouldn't he be like really old?"

"The gods granted him immortality. Even though he's a satyr, he was there for all the major battles. I guess the gods decided that he deserved it. Also, I think I heard Mr. D saying something along the lines of, 'Grover's the best Lord of the Wild we've had in a long time.' To be honest, that comment scared me. It's hard to imagine a nice Mr. D." She shook her head trying to rid her mind of that image.

We came the end of the ride. "You know," I said. "For a tunnel of love, there wasn't much kissing."

"Mmm. I'd have to concur."

I pulled her into a slow, but passionate kiss. We stayed that way until a pair of impatient hooves stomped on the concrete.

_Boss, enough kissing. We've got a schedule. Let's go! _Annabeth and I broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Oh be quiet Blackjack." I laughed, pulling Annabeth and I onto his back. "Just take us to our next destination."

He snorted and took off. Flying towards Florida. We arrived at the island of the sirens 6 minutes later. I hopped off and took Annabeth's hand. Blackjack flew off to another part of the island.

I led Annabeth to the cove where I stopped her from becoming Siren food. Thankfully, the sirens had left. Because of the creation of the Bermuda Triangle story, every mortal stayed away, decreasing their food supply. We walked along the sandy cove holding hands.

I stopped. "Hey, Annabeth. Remember when you wanted to hear the sirens?"

She looked down. "Yeah. Pretty stupid of me right?"

I smiled. "Kind of. But I've always wanted to know. Why?"

She looked thoughtful. "I guess I wanted to be smarter. To get more recognition from my mom. To feel special. I mean, how many people can say they've listened to the sirens and survived."

"Odysseus."

She looked at me surprised. "You were actually paying attention to me when I read that to you?"

"Yeah." I locked my eyes with hers. "And Annabeth. It doesn't matter if you're your mom's favorite."

"I suppose you're right. She probably moved onto Malcolm when I got kicked out." She laughed bitterly.

I shook my head. "No. I mean, it doesn't matter if you're the most special in her eyes."

She looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Because you'll always be the best in mine." With that I wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her into a kiss.

We were interrupted by a disgruntled snort. We broke apart to an exasperated looking Pegasus.

_Yo boss. Do you always have to be kissing her when I show up!? I mean seriously! Too much PDA for this guy!_

I laughed. "Oh, be quiet Blackjack. You'll understand once you find a nice mare to settle down with."

He snorted. Oh _please. No girl can handle the mighty Blackjack._

"Ego much? Just take us over the places I told you."

_Fine, fine. You're so demanding._ He flapped his wings and took off.

We neared Rome and Blackjack let us off near the Tiber River. I reached over to pet his mane when I realized how sweaty and out of breath he was. "Blackjack you okay?"

_Fine boss._ He huffed. _ Just gotta catch my breath._

I frowned. "Go home Blackjack and eat some hay. We'll find a ride back home."

_You sure boss? There could be some monsters nearby that need a little hoof to the face._

I smiled. "We'll be fine. You go rest and take it easy. I'll try and visit soon."

He bumped his muzzle against my cheek and took off.

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. "Look. I know Blackjack needs rest, but how are we getting back to camp?"

I fished around in my pocket. Finding the whistle, I showed it to her. "It's a whistle for Mrs. O'Leary."

"And how exactly did you get one? Daedalus is the only one who knows how to make then and he's well, dead."

"Chaos fashioned it." I answered. As soon as I found out about my hellhound from Blackjack, I raced to get a whistle from Chaos. I asked him to make one that called her to my side. The only thing that I required was that it never broke.

"Ah, the all-powerful Chaos."

"Yep. Hey look. A bakery! Come on, let's go get a cannoli!"

We entered the small bakery and got a box filled with cupcakes and these strange Roman biscuits called _Itrion. _It sounded weird but tasted surprisingly good. They were these really thin biscuits made out of sesame seeds and honey.

We walked and talked and visited a museum that specialized in Roman Architecture. After 300 years, Annabeth's love of architecture hadn't gone away.

It was getting close to dinner time. Even though Chaos built a picnic table for us, we mostly ate in the cabin, so our absence at dinner wouldn't be missed, except by our teammates.

"Ready?" I asked, fingering the whistle in my pocket.

"I guess so."

I took out the whistle and blew into it. A moment later, a large black shadow appeared and a large dog bounded out. Mrs. O' Leary. She looked around confused and then spotted me. I guess she could tell it was me even with my disguise. She bounded over and started to lick my face.

"Ah! Gah! Mrs. O' Leary! Good girl!" I wriggled out from under her tongue, gasping. "Nice to see you too. You look great? Has Uncle Nico been taking good care of you?"

She barked and panted, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Okay." I leaned in and whispered where I wanted to go in her ear. "Got it girl?"

She barked and lay down so we both could climb onto her back.

Once we were securely on she stood and ran into the nearest shadow.

We emerged inside a volcano. Gods it was hot. I slid off her back and help Annabeth off.

"Percy. Where are we?"

"Mount St. Helens."

"You mean…"

"Yep. The place of our first kiss. Also where we found Luke's body, but let's stay on the happy."

She shivered at Luke's name. "Agreed." We walked to the area where we were spying on the telkhines.

"I remember. You were about to face the telkhines. We kissed." She said.

I sighed at the memory. "Yeah. It was a pretty great kiss."

"It was. But that was not how I pictured my first kiss."

I looked surprised. "Really? I always saw you as the person who would kiss a person who was about to run into a potentially life threatening situation."

She smacked my arm. "Oh, be quiet."

I rubbed my arm. "Okay first of all, OW! Second, this was a great kiss, but there was an even better one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but first, I call a do-over for this kiss." I leaned down to kiss her.

We came up for air about 2 minutes later, breathless.

"I believe that was an acceptable do-over." Annabeth said, breathless.

"Agreed. Now come on. I have one last surprise." I said, tugging her back to Mrs. O' Leary.

We shadow- traveled back to the beach. Sitting there was a picnic blanket and basket. We slid off and Mrs. O' Leary traveled away, probably in search of a gigantic chew bone.

I walked over to the blanket and sat down and opened the container containing cold mac n' cheese. Looking up at Annabeth, I noticed she was still standing. Patting the blanket next to me I called, "Come sit."

She came over and sat. "Won't someone come down to the beach and find us?"

"Nope. Chaos has this whole beach protected. Ever watch Harry Potter? As soon as anyone gets close to here, they turn and walk back to where they came."

"Chaos, the miracle worker."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. We watched the moon reflect on the water and listened to the crickets chirp in the background.

Finally we were done with the food. We stood up and I snapped my fingers, making the entire picnic disappear. I took her hand and we started up the path. Instead of going towards the cabin, I veered left, towards the canoe lake. I stopped us when we got to the dock.

"You know Percy. This was the best date ever."

"I know. You know there's only one was to end this perfect night."

"Really? How's that?"

"I'll show you. I grabbed her and we both tumbled into the canoe lake. Capturing her lips with mine, it was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever.

* * *

**So thoughts? Comments, questions, and concerns? Leave me a review/ PM. I love those. :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**So, so glad you like the story! Gah! Stupid keyboard. Mkay, checklist, checklist. Ah, here's the checklist!**

**1. Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**2. Who's seeing the new PJO movie? I am on the 8th. It should be terrible or at least not as good as the books. I mean, come on, Rick rules!**

* * *

**To Hibye: I'm seriously going to be over scheduled during school. Weekends will be filled with homework. Ah the joys of IB. School starts at 7:30 and I wake up at say 5:30 to 6:00. I don't see that happening sorry. I do have a ton of days off, and by ton I mean 4. Max. Cross your fingers for a freak hurricane!**

**To Percabeth4ever25: I could've. I'll reread that scene and decide.**

**To Annabeth Weasely Fowl: I would like your thoughts. Should I add some Taylor Swift?**

**To Allen R.: What can I say. Wait, I know! I nominate Allen... No, that's not right. How about thanks. Yeah, I like that.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I lay awake after the amazing date Percy took me on. He was so sweet. I still don't know why he doesn't think he's the best guy for me. I guess there's still a ways to go in rebuilding his self-confidence. I was still deep in thought when my bedroom door opened. Sam walked in and plopped herself on the bed.

"Hey girlie. We missed you at dinner. Have a fun day with Kelp Face?"

I sighed happily. "Yeah. He took me to all the places we had a special moment."

Sam made a face. "You know, I didn't need to know that."

I picked up a pillow and hit her with it. "Oh be quiet."

"Ow, that hurt." Sam said, rubbing her head. "I get the point." She stood up and walked to the door. "Next time, just tell me when to shut up. Don't use the pillow!" She exited the room with a _'Good Night.'_

I lay back still thinking of Percy. I was still thinking of him when I fell asleep.

**The next day**

I woke up at 7:00. Darn, I'm letting my habits go. I quickly showered and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I put on the ring Chaos gave each of us when we earned a high enough ranking in his army. The ring was a simple gold band, but when you twisted it, a full set of lightweight, but durable armor popped out and attached to your body. I had a hand in making the armor pop out more quickly as well as a few key design changes to help the armor be less bulky and feel more natural. Some of my better thinking if you ask me.

I went down stairs to find Sam and Percy in a heated argument.

"The Hulk is far more superior!" Sam yelled.

"And I disagree! Iron Man is the obvious choice!" Percy shouted back.

"Says who!?"

"ME!"

"Enough!" I yelled. "Stop with this argument!"

Percy sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right. It's completely obvious Sam lost."

She jabbed her finger into Percy's chest. "Watch it Punk!" she growled, and stalked away.

I rolled my eyes. Turning to Percy I asked, "You really can't let it go can you?"

"No. I won't until she admits Iron Man is better."

Sighing, I turned and walked into the kitchen to prepare pancakes.

Percy sidled up to me and wrapped him arms around my waist. "You're making blueberry pancakes right?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" His tone turned serious. "So, what did you think about yesterday? Was it all right? Did you hate it? I know you hate spontaneity. I-"

I cut him off. "Percy. Stop. It was wonderful. And also really thoughtful. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

His arms relaxed and he blew out a big breath of air. "Oh good. For a second I thought I screwed up royally."

I kissed him. "You didn't" I whispered. "Now. These pancakes aren't going to cook themselves you know."

He released me. "Oh yeah. Need any help?"

"Actually, yes. Can you go wake James and Henry? I think Allen's up. He's always been an early riser, though James and Henry not so much."

"Do I have to?" Percy whined. "I don't feel like having a pillow to the face this early in the morning."

I giggled. "Yes Percy, you do. Now off you go."

Percy went away, darkly muttering a couple curse words under his breath. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the pancake batter.

**A couple hours later in the training arena**

I was walking up and down the rows of campers. They were practicing their offence moves on the straw dummies. As I observed, I noticed Jerome. The very sight of him made my blood boil. I stopped to observe him. His slashed weren't fluid. They were messy and his grip on the sword was terrible. A few well-placed kicks and turns of an opponent's sword would leave him weaponless. I could also tell that the sword was unbalanced. I lingered on him to see if he would improve. Unfortunately he took my observations as personal interest.

He lowered his sword. "Hey sweet thing. Wanna come over to my cabin later?"

Under my helmet I wrinkled my nose. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on. We could have a great time!"

He was really starting to test my patience. "No thank you." I moved in the direction of the dummy rack. He followed. _Great_

"Just think about it. We could be so perfect together. You, me, alone. No one has to-"

I started to walk away when Jerome grabbed my wrist. "Hey! I'm talking!"

I detached my wrist from his grasp and swung his body over my head. "And I'm not listening."

His body hit the arena floor and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. I took out my knife and started to slice at him. I made sure not to make them too deep, but enough to cause pain. Jerome writhed and struggled, but I dug my knee into his back. "Stop that!" I hissed. I flipped him over and started to punch every available place I could.

A black portal appeared and Chaos stepped out.

"Hello! I just-" He stopped and stared at me. "What's going on here?"

Drew stepped forward. "She just started to attack him! Without reason!"

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Delta? Is this true?"

I punched Jerome again. "Absolutely not sir. He was annoying me, so I decided to teach him a lesson."

He nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, as long as it's justified." Drew stepped back, shock written all over her face.

Chaos cleared his throat. "I just came for a progress report. Zeta? How are they doing?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Not well sir."

One of Jerome's lackeys spoke out. "Well maybe if we didn't have such crappy teaches we-"

A portal appeared under the camper's feet and he fell through. Percy walked over to the portal and shouted, "You were saying!?" He listened for a reply. "Hello!? Huh. I guess he's missing." He shrugged his shoulders and closed the portal with a snap of his fingers.

Jerome groaned under me. He tilted his mouth to the side and golden blood gushed out.

Chaos cleared his throat. "Well nice to see you, bye!" He snapped his fingers and teleported us back to the cabin. Once inside, he burst into laughter.

"Th-th-that was awesome!" He yelled wiping his eyes.

I was confused. "Sir, you weren't going to pull me off him?"

"Oh heavens no." wheezed Chaos. "I believe he got what was coming to him. I believe he got his fair share." **(A/N: Peanuts reference. Cookies if you know where it came from)**

Percy threw an arm around me. "What happened?"

"Jerome's a huge flirt. I heard something I didn't like."

"Such as."

"Let's just say it involved us and an empty cabin."

He tensed up. "Why that dirty little… when I get my hands on him…"

I stopped him with a kiss. "I took care of it. Don't worry."

He nodded, still looking a little angry.

Sam walked into the entrance hallway. "Hey guys. I was busy chasing an owl around my room." She stopped and looked at Percy's face and Chaos doubled over, still laughing hysterically. "Uh, did I miss something?"

* * *

**So, thoughts? Comments, questions and concerns will be taken into account. I'm going to Disney soon and uh. I'm not bringing a laptop. I sowwy. My parents are going to force me to do like everything know to man. I swear I'm going to die of happiness at that place. I'll try and get as much as I can done before then.**

**Have a great (morning/ afternoon/evening/ night)**

**I love you guys!**

**-dorylover**


	24. Chapter 22

**Okay, hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy. Vacation, prepping for school which starts next week btw. I just thought I should mention updates will be rare for the next, I don't know 3 to 4 months. Well, around X-mas. The school system down here is nuts. They literally let us out on winter vacay the week before Christmas. Our last day of school is the 20****th****. Cutting it close huh. Anyways, I was going to post one last chapter before school that kind of gave some basic details about the Chaos soldiers (Rebekah, Allen, James, Kendell, and Henry. Oh Sam too I suppose.), like full name and a basic description. I guess it could also be like a reference chapter. Ideas on that? Yes? No? If no, then see you in a few months!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO! I also don't own the song "22" by Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/ had a PM conversation with me. I love you guys so much!**

* * *

**Sam POV**

I had to give it to Annabeth. Besting up Jerome was the best thing I've ever heard. Serves him right. I ate lunch with the rest of the crew and Chaos. I got up, stretching my arms and yawning.

"I you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a few winks on the couch."

Percy looked up at me. I noticed his arm around Annabeth. Geez, he's so possessive! "But you woke up like two hours ago! Why do you need more sleep?"

"Because I do! Goodnight!" I walked out of the kitchen with a wave of my hand. Walking to my room, I picked up a pillow and blanket. I came downstairs and made myself comfortable on the couch. After a couple minutes I fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

I awoke suddenly to some very loud singing. I figured it was Kendell playing some music in her room, so I ignored it. Unfortunately it continued. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Looking around, I muttered, "What the heck?" I heard the singing coming down the stairs and I could now make it out

_I don't know about you.  
But I'm feeling 22!  
Everything will be alright if  
you keep me next to you!_

_You don't know about me!  
But I'll bet you want to!  
Everything will be alright if  
we just keep dancing like we're  
22!_

Ugh, it's Henry. Darn his child-like nature and obsession with pop stars! I threw a pillow at his face. "Stuff a sock in it!"

He easily dodged the pillow and walked over to a chair near me and sat down. He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "Why are you always so mean to me?" he whined.

"Because you're annoying!"

"That's no excuse! Besides, you're the meanie in this relationship!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I muttered and lay back down.

"Fine!" Henry huffed. He got up and skipped away, singing:

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way!  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time!_

I pulled an extra pillow towards me and lay down again. Pulling the pillow over my head, I finally got to sleep.

**Two hours later**

I woke to Annabeth shaking me awake.

"Come on. You can't sleep all day. Get up and train some people."

I groaned and turned away from her.

She sighed. "You might even get to get to beat some people up."

Hearing this I grinned. "Excellent."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Why am I not surprised that got you up?"

I stood up, yawning and stretching. "What can I say, I'm predictable."

Annabeth walked out to go join Kelp Face. Ugh. The amount of mushy that goes on between them. I raced upstairs to collect my spear. _Time to kick some camper butt._

**Arena**

I walked in to the sounds of swords clashing and a bunch of grunts. Surveying the scene, I noticed a bunch of slackers by the water cooler. God this place is going to get destroyed. I walked up to the cooler and slammed a knife into it. All the water leaked out over the floor.

One guy stood up. "Hey! Not cool dude!"

I pulled my knife out of the ruined cooler and slammed the handle of the blade into his head, knocking him unconscious. "First, I'm not a dude. Second, why don't you get your lazy butts up and lift a sword."

The guy in the middle of the pack stood up, crossing his arms. Great, it was that piece of slime, Jerome. "Make us." He taunted.

I rotated my knife in my hand. "Gladly." I leaped at the first goon, punching him in the face and kicking him where the sun don't shine. Whirling around, I slashed my knife across a second guy's chest. I kicked a third in the chest, sending him sprawling on the ground, gasping for air. I turned to Jerome and two of his other guys. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. Whatever. Are you teaching us?"

"I am." Walking towards a chest with knifes in it, I picked one up and tossed it at him. He caught it by the blade, ichor dribbling onto the arena floor.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I held up one finger. "Rule one: Always catch a knife by the handle." I held up a second finger. "Rule two: Eyes open to people who can hurt you."

I back flipped and landed facing Jerome. Slashing my knife downwards, I hit his knife's hilt. He dropped his knife. I punched him in the face and then roundhouse kicked him, knocking him down. Leaning down I held up three fingers. "And finally, always be prepared."

Jerome looked up, amazed. He shook himself out of his daze and stood up. He leaned against the nearest pillar. "So, a powerful chick huh? How about you and I get together."

"How about no."

"But we could be so-"

I punched him in the face. "I thought no meant no." Taking out two knifes, I slashed them across his chest. "Why don't you try to respect women for a change." I flipped him over on his stomach and started to slice his back. By the time I was done, Jerome was barely conscious and leaking ichor all over the floor. I stood up and gave him one last kicking the back. I realized the whole arena was silent. Campers had stopped their sparring and target shooting to watch my beating up of Jerome.

I shrugged and started cleaning the golden blood off my blades. Suddenly, 12 flashes of light appeared in the arena. There stood the 12 Olympian gods in all their glory.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus thundered **(A/N: I couldn't resist!)**

I walked calmly up to him and replied calmly, "Meaning of what?"

"You are testing my patience! Even though you are our so-called ally, do not think that I would hesitate to blast you right on the spot!"

I laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

"And why not?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because you need her." A voice said. A portal appeared and out stepped Chaos. "You need all of them to help win this war. You're forces are pathetic. You need all the help you can get."

"Really. And give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you right now for speaking to me like that?" He took out his Master Bolt and charged it up.

"Oh there's no need for fighting." Chaos waved his hand and the bolt shrunk down into its metal container. He snapped his fingers and teleported Jerome to the Big House for treatment. I gleefully laughed internally. _He's going to feel that tomorrow!"_ He waved his hand again and a chair appeared. He sat down and sighed. "I suppose there's no way around this. You guys just don't trust us."

Zeus scoffed. "Well of course we don't. You haven't given us any details about yourselves. What are we supposed to think?"

Chaos looked lost in thought. He looked at us and then at Zeus. "I suppose there's only one way to get rid of this elephant in the room." He gestured towards us. "Theta, Gamma, Sigma, Eta, Omega, and Beta. Please remove your helmets and reveal you identities." He held up his hand. "No, no. No complaining. I feel this is the only way to gain trust with our Greek allies." He motioned towards Theta to start.

Rebekah removed her helmet and shook out her long, thick strawberry blond hair. "My name is Rebekah Askosh. My godly parent is Apollo." Apollo looked stunned.

"Didn't a pack of hellhounds gang up on you?"

"No. Chaos saved me just in time." She smiled at him and stepped back. Allen stepped forward and removed his helmet. "Allen Leeper, Lord Zeus. My father is Lord Hades."

"Kendell Lockwood. My mother was the Titaness Aura."

"James Crowe, son of Prometheus."

"Henry Griffin. Daughter of Lalita."

I sighed and stepped forward, removing my helmet. "Sam. I don't have a last name. Never needed it. My parent is Theia."

Zeus nodded as we introduced ourselves, but frowned when we ended. He pointed to Percy and Annabeth. "Why don't they reveal themselves?"

"Personal choice." Chaos stood up. "I you'll excuse me, I really must be going. Universe doesn't run itself." He turned to us and said. "Keep up the hard work!" He smiled and snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

I turned to the campers with my now clean knife and grinned evilly. "Anyone up for a duel?"

* * *

**So, Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Questions? I wanna hear them!**

**My PJO 2** **Movie Review (You can skip if you want. Might include spoilers.):**

**Personally, the movie sucked. All the details were screwed up! Grover doesn't get kidnapped by Luke! And since when do Circe and a Cyclops share an island!? And does Mist really look like perfume? If so, I want some.**

**My rating (1 being the worst, 10 the best): 3. The movie was well done, though I wished the movie writers stuck to the book more. My friend also agrees. She actually stormed out of the theatre after the movie finished! It was soo funny!**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hello! It's been forever, but here's the chapter. I had to do a ton of** **research for this. I've finally started a journal to organize my thoughts for this. It was hard. I'm taking photography! Whoo! It sounds like an easy course. I'm also taking a college level course. On what level do they think this is right!? Oh well, college credit.**

**Okay so most info about the gods I got from wiki of the CHB wiki. And some weapons come from Allen. Frisbee? Really dude? Okay, so that's mine, but hey, those are really dangerous. My friend hit me in the face with one. I'm going to get even by dropping a textbook on her head. *evil grin***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Annabeth. The rest of the characters I made up, well except Rebekah and Allen.**

_**Note: I got like 2 days before school, so I'm going to try and add another chapter before then. Fingers crossed.**_

* * *

Name: Rebekah Askosh  
Age: 14 (immortal)  
Hair color: Dark strawberry blond  
Eye color: light brown  
Parent: Apollo  
Name in army: Theta

Weapon(s) of choice: Bow and arrow, knife

Name: Allen Leeper  
Age: 16 (immortal)  
Hair color: Dark brown, almost black  
Eye color: Black  
Parent: Hades  
Name in army: Gamma

Weapon(s) of choice: The shadows, slingshot, sword, knife, throwing knifes, mace

Name: Kendell Lockwood  
Age: 15 (immortal)  
Hair color: Blond  
Eye color: Light blue  
Parent: Aura  
Name in army: Sigma

Weapon(s) of choice: Wand (controls the wind), knife

Name: James Crowe  
Age: 17 (immortal)  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Grey  
Parent: Prometheus  
Name in army: Eta

Weapon(s) of choice: Knife, relies on hand to hand combat

Name: Henry Griffin  
Age: 13 (immortal)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Blue  
Parent: Lalita  
Name in army: Omega

Weapon(s) of choice: Frisbee, power of laughter, knife, yoyo

Name: Sam  
Age: 18 (immortal)  
Hair color: Light brown  
Eye color: Light hazel with flecks of gold  
Parent: Theia  
Name in army: Beta

Weapon(s) of choice: Knife

Name: Percy Jackson  
Age: 18 (immortal)  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Sea Green (usually)  
Parent: Poseidon  
Name in army: Zeta

Weapon(s) of choice: Riptide, plus the occasional knife

Name: Annabeth Chase  
Age: 18 (immortal)  
Hair color: Blond  
Eye color: Grey  
Parent: Athena  
Name in army: Delta

Weapon(s) of choice: Knife

* * *

Here are the godly parents:

Apollo: God of the, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy

Hades: God of the underworld, wealth, and Lord of the dead

Aura: Titan of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning

Prometheus: Titan of forethought and crafty counsel

Lalita: Hindu goddess of play and bliss

Theia: Titan of sight and the shining light of the clear blue sky

Poseidon: God of the sea, storms, earthquakes and the creator of horses

Athena: Goddess of intelligence, skill, warfare, battle, justice, strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom.


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey! How are you? I thought you should know school sucks. 6 AM wake ups are no bueno. Here's the update I promised. So I got a couple reviews mentioning a sequel or another story. I'm posting a poll so you can vote. I will leave it up for a while and probably take it down at Halloween or at the end of September. Or whenever I remember. It'll be on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed/ favorited/ read this story.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

After the whole beat down of Jerome by Sam and the revealing of identities, I flashed us back to the cabin before the gods could ask us anything. We flashed into the living room and I collapsed into a chair, laughing. "Sam, really!?"

Sam laughed along and shrugged. "Yeah. He pissed me off. Got a problem with that?"

I held up my hands. "I'm not saying I disagree with your choice of action."

She nodded. "Good." She checked her watch. "It's almost dinner time. Anyone got suggestions."

Annabeth piped up. "Hey Perce. Remember that diner you took me to on Central Ave.?"

I snapped my fingers and sat up in my chair, remembering the place. "They have good burgers."

"And salads. Sam?"

"Sure. Whatever. As long as there's food, I'm down."

"Cool. Let's meet here in 10 minutes." I suggested. "I need a hot shower."

Kendell sniffed the air and grimaced. "I agree. Put on some deodorant next time, okay?"

I smiled. "Sure thing." Standing up, I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and led her up the stairs. When we made it to the top she shoved me towards the bathroom.

"You know she's right. I bet you could knock out a bear, smelling like that." She giggled.

"Ouch, that wounds me." I replied, lying a hand over my heart and pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, go take a shower." She stepped closer and kissed me. "And put on some of that cologne I got you for our 302nd anniversary."

"Got it." I stepped inside and closed the door. I showered quickly and changed into normal clothes. I splashed on some cologne and headed downstairs. When I got to the living room, I found Sam, James and Henry already there. James was chasing Henry around the room with a pillow, yelling at him to shut up and stop singing One Direction. I decided to ignore them and sit next to Sam. She sniffed the air as I sat and looked over.

"What's with the cologne Jackson? You're stinking up the room." She fake- gagged.

"Annabeth wanted me to wear some."

"Of course she did. Little Miss Princess always…" she trailed off. "Where is she, Kendell, and Rebekah anyways?"

"No idea. In the other bathroom maybe?"

Sam scowled. "They better hurry. I'm starving over here."

As if by magic, the three girls walked down the stairs. Annabeth looked stunning. She was dressed in plain jeans and an owl shirt with her silver owl earrings. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore no makeup. But even without fancy clothes and makeup, the evening sun came through the window and hit her in such a way that it made her look like a goddess. _What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as her?_

I stood up and walked around the couch and side table and wrapped an arm around her. "You look amazing." I whispered into her ear.

She kissed my cheek. "You're too sweet." She turned to the rest of the group. "Are we ready to go?"

Kendell grabbed a chest from the table and opened it. She took out two necklaces and held them out to both of us. "Before we go, put these on. Remember no one here knows your true names and faces. I'm guessing you want to keep it that way."

We both took the necklaces and slipped them on. "Thanks."

Kendell smiled. "You're welcome." She picked up a purse and handed it to Rebekah. "Mkay. I think we're all ready." We walked out of the cabin and headed towards the path that led to the camp entrance. We heard hoof beats behind us and we turned. Chiron trotted up the path and stopped in front of us.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"Out. We're going to dinner."

"I don't think that's wise. Children of gods and titans would attract a lot of monster attention." He lowered his voice. "Especially you Percy. Your aura is still as strong as ever, given your parentage."

I stepped forward. "Chiron, we've all learned how to subdue our scents. We'll be fine. I promise."

Chiron sighed in resignation. "I suppose I can't stop you." He smiled. "I never really could. Remember your second quest."

I laughed. "For what it's worth, I always took your advice into consideration before doing anything."

"Well at least that's something. I would like to see you more at dinner with all of us. Just between us, the gods are still cautious of you betraying them."

Annabeth chuckled. "Us? Betray them? Just like they said I betrayed them? Ha. As if!"

"It's going to be okay." Chiron promised. "I will try and reason with them, but my word only goes so far." He shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of the image of him not being able to convince the gods we were on the same side. He forced a smile and said, "Well my dear children. I do believe it's time for you to head off to dinner. Be back before curfew. I wouldn't want the harpies to eat you." He waved and turned and trotted down the path.

"Well that was cheery." Sam said, sarcastically. She snapped her fingers and teleported us to the diner.

**At the diner**

We arrived and walked to a large table and sat. A waitress came over to take our drink order.

"I'll have water." I said.

"Pepsi. Sprite. Water. Sprite. Sweet tea. Water. Coke."

The waitress jotted them down on her pad and left.

We reached for the menus and started the lengthy debate on what to eat. Of course Henry was the least decided.

"I can't decide!" He complained. "What do you think hamburger or burrito?"

"Just choose one." James replied, slamming the menu against his head repeatedly. "It doesn't matter."

"But I feel like both! Help me choose!"

"I'm so going to kill him!" James yelled. "Okay! Fine, choose the burrito!"

"Okay, the hamburger it is."

James groaned and slammed his head against the table. "Why do I even try." He groaned.

Sam leaned over and patted James on the back. "It's okay. We'll kill him later."

James perked up at this and picked up him menu. He scrunched his eyebrows in indecision. Looking up he asked me, "What do you think? Clam chowder?"

I gasped and held a hand to my chest. "Seafood? Are you serious?"

He groaned. "You and seafood. I freaking swear to Chaos. I feel like I'm on a diet."

"Well, when you're with me, never eat seafood. That includes you Henry."

"Aw, come one Perce. You're so mean!"

Just then, the waitress came over to take out orders. I got a sandwich, Annabeth got French Onion soup, Rebekah got a salad, James got Tomato Basil soup, Kendell got a hot dog, and Henry got a burrito. The waitress took down our orders and walked away.

When she left, James grabbed a napkin and pen, and turned to Sam. Together, they started whispering in hushed tones about the best way to surprise Henry and scare the crap out of him. Rebekah, Allen, and Kendell were debating whether a knife of a sword was better. Annabeth had laid out a map of camp and was studying it intently. I had my arm wrapped around her, and occasionally pointed out a place to her.

"What about here?" I asked, pointing to the beach. "What if enemies try a sea attack?"

Annabeth looked up at me. "Huh Seaweed Brain. I guess you're not all kelp up there. We could place you there. But, hmm…" She turned back to the map, muttering.

Ten minutes later, the food arrived and we all dug in. Allen stopped eating to ask the rest of us which weapon we preferred, knife or sword.

"Oh, sword definitely." I answered.

Annabeth elbowed me lightly in the ribs. "Oh, hush Seaweed Brain. We all know you're prejudiced."

"Hark who's talking." I retorted, rubbing my chest.

"I'm going with Percy on this." James said. "Better range, though you know me; I prefer hand to hand."

"I don't care." Piped up Rebekah. "I always use a bow. Though my second weapon is a knife."

"Neither!" Henry shouted. "I always use the power of positive thinking!"

James groaned and almost slammed his head in his soup. "Someone kill me now!"

We finished eating, paid, and got up. We walked to a little pocket park and sat down on the grass. I snapped my fingers and summoned a blanket. I spread it on the ground and sat down. I held out my hand to Annabeth. She took it and sat down next to me. I looked up and pointed out constellations with Annabeth correcting me when I said, "Big bear thing."

When I pointed out Zoe, Annabeth snuggled closer to me. "Thanks for saving me." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed me. After that, we pretty much forget the stars.

* * *

**Remember to review with comments, concerns, questions, or whatever. Hopefully I don't get killed with homework and I can write a little each day.**

**I may have misspelled a couple things. Oh well. I can't be perfect.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Woohoo! Survived week 1 of school. I have a question, who teaches the first day of class? I'll tell you who, my math teacher! She's a tad nuts though so yeah.**

**I had time to update, though already tons of homework. Hope you enjoy! By the way, vote on my poll. It should be on my profile, and I've only got one vote!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Yep, I'm saddened by that…**

* * *

**Percy POV**

The next morning I woke up happy, remembering my night with Annabeth. I heard Sam yelling my name up the stairs.

"Hey! Punk! Get your fishy butt down here! You better be in the kitchen in 5! If you don't, you won't like it!"

I gulped. A mad Sam was not something you want to encounter in the morning. Give me a hydra any day. I showered and dressed quickly and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Sam was holding a stopwatch. She clicked the button and looked at the time, nodding in approval.

"I should threaten you more often." She said. "Makes you hustle."

I glared at her. "Not cool."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked behind me. "Annabeth. Please tell your boyfriend he should hustle more often."

I turned around to see Annabeth coming into the kitchen, running a brush through her hair. "She's right Seaweed Brain. You should pick it up in the morning."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Both my friend and my best friend are ganging up on me! Life is so unfair!"

"Honestly punk. Get over it. Just admit it that Annabeth knows what's up better than you."

"Whatever. So, what's the agenda for today?"

Sam pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "I found it taped to the front door."

Annabeth stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. Peeking over my shoulder, she asked, "Who's it from."

"Looks like Chiron. Or at least his handwriting."

_Dear children,_

_At 10:00 this morning in the Big House, we're having a meeting about the upcoming threat and war. Please try and make it. Also remember what I told you. The Olympians still are wary of you. Be careful what you say._

_Regards,  
Chiron_

I closed the letter and looked at both girls. "What untrusting gods." I checked my watch. Yes, it was the same one that Tyson made for me all those years ago. I wondered how he was doing. It was 9:30 right now. "Sam. How about you go rouse the girls and I'll get the guys?"

She shrugged. "Fine by me." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

I turned to Annabeth. "I'm going to go. See you in about 20 minutes."

She raised her eyebrow. "20?"

"Yeah. The guys are very stubborn, especially Henry." I kissed her and left the kitchen.

I trudged up the stairs and opened the first door on the right. Walking inside, I found Allen up and polishing his knife. He looked up at me and gestured his head at Henry. Rolling his eyes he whispered, "Kid won't get up. I've tried everything except smashing a club on his head, and I've already promised James the pleasure of that."

I looked around for Henry. Not finding him I asked, "By the way, where is James?"

He smiled, "Weapons room, looking for a club." Just at that moment, James walked in, swinging a huge wooden club.

"Hello. Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was here to wake all of you up, but I guess it's just Henry."

"Ah. I see." James held up the club. "Well, here's the solution."

I held up my hand. "Wait." Walking over to Henry, I leaned over and whispered, "Pancakes."

Henry sat straight up, eyes wide. "Where!"

I straightened up and looked at James. "All good. Now Henry, get dressed. Meet us downstairs in 5 minutes."

When I walked out of the room, Sam was just exiting the girls' room. We high-fived. _Job well done._

**At the Big House**

When we entered the Big House's conference area/ game room, we found everyone sitting around the ping pong table, talking quietly. They all stopped talking and looked up at us.

Chiron cleared his throat. "So good of you to join us." He gestured to the 8 empty seats that lined the back wall. "Please take a seat."

When we were all settled in, Chiron began to speak. "We still haven't identified the threat, but we do know that they will most likely strike within a month or two. Does anyone have theories as to who's behind this attack?"

One of Jerome's lackeys piped up. "I bet it's one of them. I think they were sent here to spy on us and report our weaknesses."

Sam snorted and mumbled, "Like, everything about this place?"

Chiron gave Sam a light glare. "Now, let's all play nice. Continuing on, we should all plan to train more. This threat is serious and we-"

He was cut off by 12 flashes of light. When the light dimmed, Zeus stepped forward and spoke, "You are right. The threat is serious. I have gotten a report from Hermes that Hyperion has escaped his maple-tree prison. Also, monsters are becoming more restless than usual. I have observed these soldiers," he gestured towards us, "And agree with Chiron that they should continue teaching you. Though they're not the best allies, not providing us with simple information like their names and faces… I should blast you now for your uncooperative attitude." He summoned his bolt and started to charge it up.

Chiron stepped forward. "Lord Zeus. This is not wise. If you blast them, Chaos would become your enemy, and we can only handle one threat at a time."

Zeus sighed and lowered his bolt. "You speak sense centaur. Anyhow, you shall continue to train and fortify your defenses. If there's nothing else, I believe this meeting has come to a close."

Just then, a small Hermes child ran in. Realizing the gods were there, he hastily bowed. "Lords and ladies, there's terrible news!"

Chiron trotted up to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Speak child. What's the matter?"

"Sir, its Jerome and Drew. They're missing!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry. I wanted to end the chapter this way, creates suspense. Review with comments, questions, concerns, or whatever. I love to read them, and I love to know what you guys think.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**


	28. Chapter 26

**So tad belated chapter. I got lazy and didn't post until today. Actually I had Spanish? Or was it AP Euro? Oh well. So osnapitsara made me sad. It's okay. I'll uh, "talk" with her later.**

**Remember to vote on the poll!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**ONLY ONE MORE MONTH AND A COUPLE DAYS UNTILL HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT! WHOO! My friend and I are having a squealfest the day after it does come out.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

We all stood there for a moment, absorbing this news. How could Jerome and Drew just disappear? Thankfully, Chiron voiced my question.

"Does anyone know about this?" He glanced at the gods. "Have you sensed anything?"

Zeus shook his head. "No. Even I can't detect them, though they are really minor gods."

Chiron sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose we better start organizing search parties."

A small Aphrodite girl stood up and pointed at us. "No need. Just ask them."

Poseidon turned to the little girl and knelt. "What makes you think they know where Jerome and Drew are?"

"I heard Drew telling some of my sisters that the Chaos people were bad news and that they were spies." She crossed her arms and glared at us. "And now it's proven!" She stormed over to James and yelled, "Give me back my sister, you meanie!"

James groaned and snapped his fingers, summoning a piece of fabric. He looped it around her head and tied the knot tightly. "I can only take one person yelling at me." He said, glancing at Henry.

Henry crossed his arms and pouted. "You're so mean to me!"

Hera cleared her throat. "Anyways, back to the serious matter. Chaos people, where are Jerome and Drew?"

"We don't have them. Why would we?" retorted Sam.

"To torture them and get information out of them," replied Hera.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please, if we had to capture someone, it would not be anyone who whines if they break a nail."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You've been looking for a way to bring us down, and grabbing Jerome and Drew to get Intel is the perfect way."

A small Athena girl with blond curls and intelligent grey eyes stepped forward. "Excuse me, Lord Zeus?"

Zeus turned to the little girl and looked down. "What is it half-blood?"

The girl frowned. "I have a name. It's Amanda Hunter, Lord. Daughter of Athena" She placed her hands on her hips and continued, "Anyways, it doesn't make sense that they would try and bring us down now. They've had the past week and a half to do it, why now. Also, what motivation would they have? If Chaos thought it important enough to send his best people down here, why would he send the here instead of having him do other missions? And have them teach them stuff they know? We could turn around and use their teachings on them? Yet they teach it to us. I'm just saying your reasoning is flawed."

Zeus glared daggers at Amanda. He summoned his master bolt and started to charge it up. Athena stepped forward and shielded her daughter. "Father. Though there could've been a better way to phrase that last part, I do agree with my daughter. There still are some things that need to be explained, like how the girl knows that the Chaos children have kidnapped Jerome and Drew." She turned her head to the Aphrodite girl and looked at her questioningly. "Well child? Where's the evidence?"

The girl nodded at the boy who had delivered the news and he produced a red and black cape. Just like the ones we were wearing. "This was on a shrub right before the camp borders." He handed it to Athena. "I think one of them accidently left it there when they kidnapped my brother and Drew."

Athena took the cape and examined it. "This looks identical to the ones they are wearing." She looked up at us, confused. "Is this cape yours?"

Rebekah walked over to Athena, took the cape and brought it back to us. Together, we leaned in and examined it closely.

"It looks identical." Rebekah announced. "But that's impossible. I don't see how…" she trailed off.

"Well that settles it." Hera said. "These warriors must be killed."

"Wait!" I cried. "There's another answer!"

I whispered something into Annabeth's ear, and she smiled. "Nice work."

I turned back to the rest of the campers and continued. "There's a simple way to find out if this cape is ours."

Zeus sighed impatiently. "Well, get on with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways. Under a black light," I motioned at Sam. She snapped her fingers and the light dimmed a little. "A chaos logo appears in the middle of the cape." I took off my own cape and held it up, "Keep your eyes on the middle of the cape." Sam snapped her fingers and the light dimmed until the room was a couple shades darker than black. Sure enough, there was a glowing red symbol of a star with two swords crossed in the middle of the cape. I snapped my fingers and the lights returned to normal.

Clearing my throat, I spoke, "This one was made by Chaos, and is a real cape." I took the cape from Rebekah and held it up. "Okay. Now turn your attention to this one, particularly the middle."

I repeated the process with the next cape, and of course I was right. There was no glowing symbol in the middle. When the lights came on, the whole room was silent.

Hera's coughing broke the silence. "Okay, so the cape was a fake. What's your point?"

Sam stood up and looked at Hera, annoyed. "His point and he does have one, is that, because this cape is a fake, it proves none of us," she motioned to all of us, "kidnapped Jerome and Drew."

Apollo looked thoughtful. "I suppose they couldn't have. The cape was a fake. Or was it… Hm. Now let's see 2 plus 2 is… is…"

Artemis groaned and slapped him on the back of the head. "Just forget it." She turned to me and asked, "Zeta. How do we know that you didn't come up with the glowing symbol last night?"

"Because that kind of paint is not replicable by anyone except Chaos. Even I can't do it, and I'm his apprentice. Also, it appears under a certain light. The black light we used was a special one."

Just then, a smoke screen appeared and solidified in the shape of a rectangle. Chaos' face appeared on the smoke. "He's right you know. If you tried to replicate it, even if the paint was mixed correctly, which you can't, the light used is unique only to my planet. And Amanda speaks the truth. The facts, Hera, don't add up."

"I suppose they speak the truth." Zeus said.

"Of course they do. Now, I've gotta go stop a planet from blowing up. Ta- ta now!" Chaos and the screen disappeared.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's settled, we still don't know one thing. Who kidnapped Jerome and Drew?"

**Third Person POV (inside the god's heads)**

**Zeus: **I still don't trust them. That Sam girl should've tasted my bolt. Heck they all should've tasted my bolt. Why didn't I blast them?

**Hera:** Jason would've stood by me. He always was my favorite mortal. I still don't trust those Chaos warriors.

**Poseidon:** I believe them. Heck, one of them smells like the sea. GO OCEANS!

**Demeter:** They look to skinny. They should add more cereal to their diets.

**Dionysus:** Though they seem innocent, I still believe they are a bunch of upstarts. Now let's see, red wine or white wine?

**Apollo:** Man I'm very cool. Those warriors seem so cool. I am so awesome. So, two plus two is… is…

**Artemis:** I hope those girls are maidens still. My brother is such an idiot.

**Hermes:** Those Chaos dudes seem cool. We should chill sometime. We could invite Apollo and really get the party started!

**Athena:** We better not anger Chaos. He seems like our only chance to actually win this war.

**Ares:** I wonder what kind of fight we would have if it was us versus Chaos. I bet we would win. We have me after all.

**Aphrodite:** I wonder if I can mess with their love lives… Oh being me is so fun! *internal squeal*

**Hephaestus:** As long as they don't enter my workshops, I'm okay with them. Now, where's that wrench?

* * *

**So, thoughts, comments, concerns, ect? Leave it in a review or PM! Remember to vote!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Whoo! It's so close to Friday. Gods I'm tired. I didn't update yesterday cuz my friend and I were flipping out about an AP Euro test. We both agreed that failure was a complete option! I got an 83%! Thank you curve!**

**First on my agenda: To HIBYE- Happy late birthday! I just uh, decided to update. But yay! I hope you liked the chapter! You can think of it as my present to you.**

**Second: My friend is such a lair face. It's okay, I'll scream at her later. I already did over test, but still, me yelling at you is such a nice thing, isn't it Arad? Or shall I say Arock? Lolz**

**Third: I had to include Finding Nemo. If you don't know, I'm completely obsessed with Finding Nemo! FINDING DORY IN 2015! I AM SO THERE! I also think you can tell the level of my obsession by my penname and that I did a Bio project on Nemo. Good times, Arad.**

**If you can't tell, Arad (osnapitsara) are friends. Like close, I blame you for everything, type of friends. She's completely amazing. I think. Though she can be a bit sheltered. I still love you anyways, sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, Finding Nemo or anything else that's copyrighted.**

_**I love reading your reviews! They make me all tingly inside! That came out wrong, never mind, just read…**_

* * *

**Percy POV**

The gods dismissed us to ponder the threat and who took Jerome and Drew. We walked back to the cabin and got comfy.

"So, are you sure we didn't take them?" Henry asked.

"Yes idiot." Sam said rolling her eyes. "If we did, my ears would fall off because Drew would whine too much."

"Oh, okay! I'm bored." Henry got up and started singing a One Direction song. He skipped around the living room and up the stairs, still singing.

Sam gritted her teeth. "I'm going to kill him! James? Want to help?"

"With pleasure." Together, they picked up their knifes from the table and marched upstairs. Moments later, a shrill shriek was heard.

Laughing, I turned to the rest of the group. "So who do we think did it?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I have no idea."

The television turned on and Chaos' face appeared. "Hello! Is this thing on?" The screen had a bunch of fuzzy lines and his face kept disappearing.

I walked over to the television and smacked it, restoring the picture to normal.

"Ah, thank you Percy. Now, wait, where is everybody?"

I looked around. "Sam and James must still be killing Henry. Should I go get them?"

"No, no. Just meet me here in an hour. I have some important news to share with you." The screen turned dark as his face faded.

"Well, an hour." I stated. I turned to Annabeth. "Want to go watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure. Let me go get popcorn." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

I got up as well and started heading up the stairs, yelling over my shoulder to the Kendell and Rebekah. "You guys can do whatever!"

I got to my room and opened the doors on the table under the television. I pulled out a movie and plopped it into the DVD player. As the title screen was coming on, Annabeth came in with a steaming bowl full of popcorn. She set the bowl down on my bedside table and leaned down to pick up the DVD case. As she read the title, she groaned.

"Really? Finding Nemo? Again?"

"HEY!" I protested. "It's a classic!"

"Sure Seaweed Brain. Believe what you want."

I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the bed, pressing play to start the movie. Annabeth lay down beside me and I wrapped an arm around her. The beginning of the movie played.

_Wow._

_Yes Marlin it's beautiful._

_So Coral, when you said you wanted an ocean view you really didn't think you were going to get the whole ocean, did you!_

**One hour later**

An hour into the movie, Annabeth leaned over and stopped the movie. She snapped her fingers and the lights came on.

"What was that for?" I whined.

"It's an hour later. Chaos, remember?"

I groaned. "Ugh. We were just getting to the good part!"

She laughed. "According to you, everything is the good part."

"So true. Okay, fine let's go."

We headed downstairs to find everyone waiting for us. Chaos was on the screen looking impatient. Seeing us he yelled, "Finally, we've been waiting a whole four seconds!"

"Sorry. Watching a movie."

Chaos waved his arm. "No matter. Just sit down."

Once Annabeth and I were seated, Chaos started.

"Okay, so I did a ton of research and I have come to the conclusion that I have a ton of lazy people working for me. I mean all they do is play solitaire on the computer. They stink too. I mean, mathematically speaking, with all the time they spend playing, they should be amazing! What am I paying them for? I should fire them." He took out a sticky note pad and jotted himself a note. He looked up, confused. "What was I talking about again?"

"You were talking about the research, sir."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Like I was saying, I believe that a major force is behind this."

"Gaia?" I asked.

"No. But she does have a few powerful titans on her side like Hyperion, Menoetius, Perses and Pallas. All of these are either skilled in battle, or extremely bloodthirsty. She does have a ton of monsters on her side as well."

"How many."

"Oh, ten-thousand I'd say. Not too shabby. I think you can beat them, Annabeth. There are plans waiting on your desk. See which ones work and give the ones that don't to Percy's dragon for disposal. I'm going to have your weapons fortified and all that good stuff. They'll be ready in about two days."

"Sir, when exactly are they attacking?"

"Two days. I thought I said that."

"Two days!" Henry screeched. "The campers suck! They'll be eaten alive! They'll-" He was cut off by Sam who wound Duct Tape around his mouth.

"Ahhh. Silence at last." She sighed.

"Well, okay. You've got all the information. I'll see you soon!"

He started to dissolve when I shouted, "Wait! Sir, you never told us who the enemy was!"

Chaos came back into vision and said. "Circe, Goddess of magic, immortal sorceress, and inventress of magic and spells. And careful guys, she bites."

* * *

**BIG REVEAL! I promise to get to the identity revealing soon, it's a special scene Allen and I discussed waaay back when. Review with comments, questions, concerns, or whatever. BTW, VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**ALOHA!**

**Love, Dorylover**


	30. Chapter 28

**Another chapter down! And I've had a lovely chat with Arad. Mainly I hit her on the arm and yelled at her, I love our friendship. Love u Arad!**

**This is one of my shorter chapters, sorry. I wanted to get something up before school week starts.**

**I made a twitter. I have no clue why. Seemed like a fun idea, plus I was bored. It should be dorylover1 or dorylover. Whichever one gets you there. I found me by typing in twitter and then clicking on the button that says "search" and then typing in dorylover1.**

**So yeah… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. So sad. :(**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Early the next morning, Chaos sent a briefing to the gods that informed them of the threat and how many enemies we're up against.

I woke up around seven and quickly got dressed. When I went downstairs, I found Annabeth bent over a map of Camp Half- Blood with a pencil sticking out of her mouth.

"Possible land attack, but a water attack would seem most likely. They could… no, that's impossible. Let's see, around 100 campers so…"

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the side of her face. "Take a small break Wise Girl. You should get a snack, or breakfast. Whichever one works for you."

She sighed. "Come on Percy. Tomorrow we're going to be attacked, that's if they don't do a surprise attack before then. Our defenses need to be perfect."

"And they will be! After you have some poached eggs with me."

"Fine." She said, allowing me to drag her away to the kitchen. While I was preparing the eggs, Annabeth sat on the bar stool and had a pencil and pad of paper out. She was making notes and drawing diagrams, sometimes crossing stuff out and shaking her head. Finally she looked up. "Hey Perce? How would you feel if you and possibly Henry or James was with you to protect the beach and other water entrances?"

I sighed, walking over to her and snatching up her pad and pencil. I snapped my fingers, making them shrink and then slipped them both into my pocket. "Nuh- uh. No battle strategy until you eat food and talk about something other than war with me."

She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Like what!? And Perce, I need my pencil and paper! Give it back!" She launched herself at me, which I easily sidestepped. Reaching out, I stopped her from hitting her face against the ground. I grabbed both of her arms and wrestled her to the ground, which was hard since she was putting up quite a fight. Pinning her to the ground with my knee, I leaning in close. "Oh Annabeth, why must you fight me? I'll always win."

"You irritate me Perseus Jackson!" She screeched. She twisted under my knee and yanked an arm free, groping for her knife. I grabbed her arm and pinned it to the floor. "Geez Anna. If you keep fighting, you'll just make things more difficult for yourself."

Annabeth glared at me and started to yell at me. I had to shut her up, so I did the only thing I could think of, I pressed my lips to hers. We stayed the way for a couple of minutes. "You talk way too much." I said, after I finally pulled away.

"Oh hush. And now I'm in the mood for eggs."

I took the remaining pressure off Annabeth and stood up, offering her my hand. She took it and stood up with me. I kissed her again and whispered, I'll compromise. If you eat your eggs, you can talk battle at the map table while you eat them.

She held out her hand and I shook it. "Deal!"

**Meanwhile… Circe POV (DUN DUN DUN)**

I was pacing the floor in front of my throne when Jerome and Drew burst in. They hurried over and knelt.

"My Lady! The campers have discovered that we've left!"

I sat down heavily in my throne and sighed, exasperated "Did I not warn you to leave while no one was watching!? Now they're going to launch search parties in search of you! What were you thinking!?"

"But My Lady-"

I held up my hand. "Silence Jerome. You've failed me."

Drew stood up. I've always like her better than that boy for some reason. Drew spoke. "My Lady. Even though we didn't escape clean, I did leave a cape that I made."

Mmm. Now I'm starting like her less. "So? How does a cape fix things?"

"Well I made it to look exactly like the Chaos cape. Don't you see? I've framed them for our disappearance and then the gods will blame them and not want to work with them, so the camp will be less coordinated in attacking, making it totally easier to take over and kill everyone. Except maybe we can keep a couple of those yummy Eros boys!"

I sat there thinking. Hm. Maybe Aphrodite doesn't produce all airheads. And her reasoning is pretty logical. I started to smile. This might just work in our favor. "Drew. You've done your work well."

Drew beamed and curtsied. "Thank You Lady Circe."

Jerome stood up. "I helped as well! I mean, I am the brains as well as the best looking!"

Annoyed, I snapped my fingers and turned him into a guinea pig with brown and white patches. I reached down and picked him up, and he squirmed and squealed in my grip. Looking him in the eye I said, "You should learn to respect your superiors. Especially ones that can kill you painfully." I summoned a cage and dropped him into it. Closing the hatch on the top, I set him on the table near my throne. "A time out should do you some good."

Drew approached. "My Lady? What do we do now?"

I slung an arm around her shoulders, while a screeching Jerome clawed at the sides of the cage, trying to get out. "Don't bother." I called over my shoulder. The cage is enchanted." Leading Drew out of the room, I told her, "Now, we summon and prep the troops."

* * *

**Review with comments, questions, concerns, or whatever. Remember to vote on the poll!**

**Love, Dorylover**


	31. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry it's so short! I just wanted to give you an update! I'm procrastinating the fight scenes, because I'll suck at them. Anyone wanna help me out and send me some tips for writing fight scenes, except Allen, porque he already gave me advice.**

**In response to some reviews:**

**To **_**Percabeth4ever25:**_** So glad you like! It means so much to me!**

**To **_**mattyheat:**_** Uh, thanks? Didn't need to know that!**

**To **_**Am**__**(you know who you are, your name is too long):**_** Aw, shucks. Thanks! I'm always scared to write Percabeth.**

**To Allen: He's gotten louder as a pig though, sigh. Would duct tape help?**

**To Camphalfbloodforever323: Gracias! The support means a lot!**

**Anywhoo… I don't own PJO (Disclaimer)… enjoy the story… follow me on twitter… and vote on the poll!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

When I woke up and went down to the Big House the next morning, the mood was grim. Chiron was fletching arrows, and the Apollo kids were stocking up on bandages, Nectar, and Ambrosia for all the injuries they were predicting. Annabeth was bent over the ping pong with Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, and Ares standing behind her. She was pointing to different parts of the camp and telling them what they should do.

"Poseidon, take the beach and ocean. Athena, takeover battle-command here in the Big House. Zeus, help the campers where ever they need help and same goes for you Ares. Tell the other gods to help their children, or in Artemis' case, hunters.

Zeus and Ares nodded and flashed out to tell the others, while Poseidon walked around the table and sat down to polish his trident while Athena placed a headset on her head and started talking with the rest of the gods.

I walked over to Annabeth and peered over her shoulder. "So, where am I being stationed?"

"You're going to be stationed with Poseidon." She looked over at Poseidon. "Is that okay with you? Zeta here is crazy about water. Loves, loves, loves the stuff."

He grinned. "Excellent! I love water too! Maybe after this is all over, you and I can go over the finer points of it."

Athena wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Poseidon, hitting him right between the eyes. "Kelp Face! We're about to be invaded and all you can talk about is water! What's wrong with you!?"

"So many, many things." He replied smirking.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"So I've been told."

"Guys!" Annabeth interjected. "This isn't helping matters. Athena, were you able to successfully contact all the gods?"

"Yes. Hermes is warming up his sandals and his staff. Dionysus is grabbing some wine grape seeds, you know, for sprinkling on the enemy and killing them. Demeter is practicing growing wheat and Persephone, flowers. Hera is readying her army of cows and peacocks and Zeus is gathering his thunderbolts. Hades is requesting that the sunlight be lowered so he can use his Helm of Darkness. And a bunch of other gods are equipping their weapons."

"Good. Tell them to get ready quickly. We don't know exactly when the enemy will strike."

She nodded and spoke into the headset, relaying the message.

Annabeth snapped her fingers and the blueprint of the camp turned into a holographic version with moving dots of different colors. "This is a map of camp." She explained. "The orange dots are campers, the blue dots are gods, and the red dots are enemies. This should me real time, so you'll be able to direct troops where they're needed." She also pointed out landmarks like the Big House, Zeus' Fist, Half Blood Hill, and the camp boundaries.

Athena nodded, taking in the map. She spun her finger in the air and rotated the map, looking at all the angles. She tapped a spot near the Amphitheatre and the map zoomed in to show what was going on there. Unfortunately, we chose just that time to zoom in and see Hermes talking to his staff like a mother does to her toddler.

"Yes we're going to get you all shiny for the big battle. Yes I know, my assistant doesn't give you enough rats. Yes, daddy's sorry."

"Hermes! Stop talking to George and Martha, get off your butt and do something productive!" Athena yelled over the microphone. Hermes looked around startled, but when he realized that it was Athena, he looked down embarrassment. He flashed out, muttering an apology.

I was rolling around on the floor, and so was my dad. Telepathically, I asked Annabeth, "When do you think he started talking to his cane like that!?"

"No idea." She thought back.

Athena had a grin on her face, but it quickly was replaced with a look of shock and urgency. "Hermes and Zeus just contacted me. The enemy has been spotted and are 3 miles away and closing."

Poseidon and I stood up, our laughter gone. "Great kelp fields! We had better get moving!" dad exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." I snapped my fingers and put a disguise on Riptide, so as to not give away my identity while fighting. After I made sure the disguise was on and couldn't come off, I unsheathed it and held it in the ready position. "Ready when you are."

Without speaking, Poseidon gripped my shoulder and flashed us to the beach. A couple miles out in the ocean, I spotted about 300 Cyclops riding telkhines. Each Cyclops held a sword and a black flag with crossed white wands with one star shooting out of each wand. Overhead, about 500 harpies were flying over the Cyclops's. Two ships were behind the telkhines, carrying an assorted number of monsters like 2 hydras, a large number of goblins, hell hounds and empousai.

I brought my sword up in my fighting stance, while Poseidon readied his trident.

_It was time to fight!_

* * *

**Review with comments, questions, concerns, or whatever. Remember to vote on the poll! And maybe we don't share everything, cough, mattyheat, cough.**

**Love always,  
Dorylover**


	32. Chapter 30

**I was busy! Studying and crap. That's why I didn't update! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I had to study for both math (which I suck at. Who needs Trig!? It's such a pointless subject.) and AP Euro. I think I did okay on the test. But we're not here to talk about me. We're gathered her today to witness the unveiling of my new chapter! YAY!**

**I got a new keyboard for my laptop. It's so much better. Less mistakes and faster typing! More updates para tú (for you in Spanish)!**

**GRACIAS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU TAKE TO READ AND REVIEW MY CHAPTERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I'm so sad!**

***_Edited on 9/22/13. Thanks to stapet._**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Monsters were coming out of the water and dropping out of the air so fast that dad and I were having a difficult time fending them off. While we were fighting, dad and I got split up and I was quickly surrounded by an assortment of hellhounds and empousai.

I slashed a couple hellhounds in half, reducing them to shadows. I then whirled around and slashed at the empousai's weapons, slicing the tips off their spears. I slashed again and decapitated them, leaving the stench of sulfur in the air. Looking around, I noticed a bunch of Cyclops heading towards camp.

I ran after them and jumped on closest one to me. Running up its back, I unsheathed my knives and capped Riptide all in about .3 of a second. I slashed the Cyclops back as I ran. When I reached its neck, I stabbed both of my knives into its neck, effectively killing it. As it fell it let out a primal yell of fury and pain. I leaped off the Cyclops and jumped onto the next one, driving one of my knives into its temple, killing it instantly. I leaped off and rolled as I hit the ground. Standing up, I strapped one of my knives to my arm and slipped the other into my boot.

**A/N: Okay, so Percy isn't wearing full armor. Chaos designed armor-like clothes that are just as strong as real armor, but not as heavy or bulky. So, basically, he's wearing jeans, a t-shirt and boots. Hiking or combat, pick your poison. He is however, wearing his helmet. Can't have the identity revealed just yet. I'm so evil aren't I?**

I uncapped Riptide and jumped into the fray again. I focused this time of the harpies. Those winged lunch ladies were wreaking havoc on the surrounding trees. I saw a bunch of dryads fighting them off with wooden clubs and shields, but the harpies dove down again and again with razor sharp claws outstretched. Some tore at the trees and scarred them enough to make the dryad fade. Some other tree nymphs were picked up, flown up to a great height and then dropped. I sprang at the nearest harpy slicing it in two.

"Go get some satyrs. We might need some reinforcements." I told the dryad closest to me.

She nodded and ran off. I lunged at the other harpies, slashing my sword. Every slash brought down a harpy.

As soon as it looked like we might actually win this fight, Circe launched her second wave of enemies. Naturally.

A hydra stepped off of one of the ships. It started heading up the path, to the Big House and the rest of camp.

I started to run after it, snapping my fingers as I went, lighting up Riptide with fire. I did something Annabeth would probably disapprove of, I lunged, grabbed onto the hydras tail and hung on. I shimmed up the tail one-handed and onto its back. I sliced one head, the smell of burnt flesh in the air. The hydra turned one of its heads towards me. Before I gave it time to react and hurt me, I sliced off two more of its heads, cauterizing the flesh so the heads wouldn't grow back. Now aware of my motives, the rest of the heads swiveled towards me and started to bite and spit poison at me. Considering I was on its back, not a wise decision. As soon as I leaped out of the way of one of its poison blasts, the hydra screeched in pain as the venom touched its skin. I sliced off another head as I rolled off the hydra. The monster fell onto its back, writhing in pain as the poison slowly ate away at its skin.

Of course, being the lovely goddess she is, Circe released her second hydra and another surprise. From below decks of the same ship, burst Kampê animal heads snarling around her waist and her scorpion tail thrashing around in anger. She looked around savagely, her disgusting looking woman's head contorted in anger. Spotting me, her face, if possible, grew even angrier. She raised her two scimitars and lumbered in my direction. I raced towards her, glancing at Poseidon as I ran.

He waved his hand and summoned a glowing cell phone and spoke quickly into it. Finishing his conversation, he snapped it closed and gripped his trident tightly. He spun it in his hands and pointed it at Long Island Sound. The water bubbled and steamed. A water tunnel opened up and out came two figures: Tyson and Briares. Kampê turned her head and hissed in annoyance.

Their sudden arrival gave me just enough time to slice a deep wound in one of her legs. Kampê divided her attention between both Tyson and Briares and me, stomping on the ground around her feet and summoning blasts of fire and throwing them at Tyson and Briares from a wand that presumably Circe had given her.

The hundred handed Cyclops picked up boulders that lay on the beach and started throwing them with deadly accuracy at both Kampê and surrounding enemies. Kampê howled in rage as the boulders hit her head and body, knocking her to the ground. Tyson took out a glowing Celestial Bronze sword, gave a battle cry and charged at Kampê's form on the ground. He stabbed the sword into her stomach and she gave a blood curling shriek. Using her last bit of energy, she grasped her wand and shot a large blast of energy at Tyson, knocking him backwards into a tree. The tree bent sideways slightly, due to Tyson's weight and he slid to the ground. Kampê lay her head down on the ground and burst into fine yellow powder and was quickly carried away by the wind.

I sat down on a nearby boulder and breathed in and out, calming myself. Unfortunately, Circe was still up to her tricks when I heard a voice behind me say, "Aw, is the poor baby tired?"

I turned around and grasped Riptide in my hand. Thankfully, the illusion I cast on it hadn't come off. Standing behind me, looking untouched by the war, was Jerome.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry. This whole battle thing may take one or two more chapters to complete. I hope you stick with me.**

**Remember to leave your (appropriate)** ** comments, questions and concerns in the review section. Usually I don't respond (I sowwy, but I'm super busy and it takes time to come up with a message tailored specifically to your review. I hope you understand). But if you have a serious concern of something, PM me. I almost always respond to those. I do however respond to people's questions whether in a review or PM. Remember to vote on my poll.**

**Love always,  
Dorylover**


	33. Chapter 31

**Man I'm tired. I got a B on my math test! Whoo. Pretty good considering I suck at math. Let's see, rant about school, check. Oh, to answer someone's review about the club. Uh, he should have one, but I like swords better? I'll go back and modify that chapter to fit in a club.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Hope you enjoy. I apologize for such a short chapter. May go back and rewrite. I know the ending sucks. Anyone wanna send in suggestions for ways to improve?**

**I also want to stress I don't condone fighting. Unless absolutely necessary. Like trying to get a fork at lunch and there stupid people won't move, so you hit them in the face and… like I was saying, I don't condone violence. Passive aggressive FTW!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Turning around, I groaned, "What Jerome?"

"You and I have some unfinished business."

"What business?" I asked, standing up and facing him.

"Well, you killed all my little monster buddies, it only make sense that I should avenge them by killing you."

I scoffed. "You? Please, someone give me a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" he retorted. Out of nowhere, Jerome leaped across the short distance separating us, sword outstretched.

I brought up Riptide in an arc and parried away his blade that was just inches away from my throat. I brought Riptide down in a low sweep to catch his legs. He jumped and brought out a knife with which he slashed downwards at my head. I rolled to avoid the strike and came up kneeling. I quickly took out a throwing knife from the belt around my waist and threw it. The knife landed two millimeters from Jerome's head and embedded itself into a tree behind him. Jerome gave a yell of anger and lunged at me with his sword.

In a split second, I analyzed the battle situation and all the possible outcomes. Rolling to the side, I allowed him to get one small cut on my left arm. Seeing this, Jerome gave a shout of delight and charged again. This time however, I willed the water to rush forward and lift me up in the air, giving me an advantage and Jerome a huge mouthful of seawater.

I landed beside him, and while he was dazed, made a couple of painful slices to his chest and legs. When he finally regained his senses, he growled in frustration. He picked up his sword, which was lying a couple feet away and held it up.

"Oh, you are such dead meat now." He snarled.

"Not from where I look at it."

He hefted his sword a little higher and thrust it towards my chest. I back flipped, grabbing a throwing knife from my belt as I flipped. Landing softly, I kneeled and aimed for a chink in his armor. Finding one, I threw my knife and this time, it found its mark in his shoulder. He howled in rage as the knife dug in deep and pierced layers of flesh. He groaned in pain as he pulled the knife out. Looking up, his eyes filled with hate. He staggered to his feet and came at me so fast with his sword swinging that I didn't have time to react. He got in a couple well placed blows on my chest that really hurt.

I flipped over him and willed the water to lift me in the air again. "Looks like you've gotten a little bit better." I held my thumb and forefinger a couple of millimeters apart. "About this much!"

Jerome snarled. "I had to prove Lady Circe wrong. She thought I was worthless, but I'll show her. Oh, I'll show everyone."

"How? You aren't much better than you were before." I taunted.

Jerome fumed in anger below me. "Come down from there! You're such a coward!"

I laughed at him. "Coward are I?" I made the funnel of water carry me down to the ground. As soon as I touched the earth, Jerome let out a wave of attacks that forced me backwards.

Thinking quickly, I slashed Jerome's sword arm which caused him to drop his sword and clutch his arm in agony. He picked up his sword with this non-dominant hand and started forward again, his face set in determination. He stood there with his sword out in front of him, waiting for me to attack him. He finally got tired of waiting and moved forward, sword still extended.

I took this opportunity to use the disarming maneuver that Luke taught me. I brought my sword down hard on top of his and twisted, forcing him to drop his sword.

He backed away as I slowly advanced. In backing away, he tripped over a rock and fell. I moved in and placed my sword at his throat. "Surrender?"

He looked up and growled, "You think you've won?"

"From the way it's looking right now, yes. I think I'm safe to call this a win."

Jerome laughed, a crazy, mad-man laugh. "Oh, just wait. I'll show you. I'll train. And I will win."

By this time, most of the gods, looking very disheveled from fighting, and various campers and woodland spirits had gathered around us and were spectating the fight.

Jerome took my moment of lack of concentration and made a break for it. As he ran, he took out a wand as he went. He started to cast spells at me as I gave chase. When we reached the arena, Jerome shot one last crazed look at me and vanished.

I halted and wondered. _How the heck? Where did he go?_

"He never was one for fighting. I always knew there was a reason I hated him. Stupid males." I turned round, expecting to see Artemis, but instead, Circe was standing there, wand in hand and looking very murderous.

* * *

**Like? Remember to leave comments, questions, suggestions, or whatever in the review section. Also remember to vote on the poll!**

**Love Always,  
Dorylover**


	34. Chapter 32

**Okay! The chapter you've all been waiting for. I freaking swear to cheese. I feel like if I waited one more chapter with the identities thing, I was going to get murdered. Personally, I like being alive. I don't know about you, but being alive is up there on my list of things I want.**

**We're so close to the end of the story. Thanks for stick with this crazy girl and her many sided personality.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

_**OMG! HOUSE OF HADES COMES OUT SO SOON! I'M COUNTING THE DAYS! *end of fangirling***_

**Oh, and P.S. Sorry Allen, I was writing and it just came out like that. Annabeth Weasley Fowl. I hope the dinner was nice. I still haven't gotten my taco yet!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I froze and just stared at Circe. A couple moments later, the rest of the gods came in lead by Annabeth. She rushed to my side and shook me out of my daze.

"Zeta. Snap out of it!"

I shook my head and poke to Circe. "Circe, why are you doing this?"

She looked thoughtful and then cackled. "Because it's fun that's why!" She formed a ball of energy and threw it at Annabeth and me, causing us to dive to one side to avoid getting hit.

She readied another ball of energy and aimed it at Zeus. "All I wanted was some recognition. Some sign that I mattered even a little. Instead I get locked away on an island where I have to resort to kidnapping people for company!"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Untrue! I've read about you and what was it? A spa? You kidnapped young girls and transformed men just because you felt like it."

"The girls were my only friends!" she screamed back. She took out a wand and twirled it causing giant flame dragons to appear. She made a sweeping motion and the fiery dragons started to bob and weave around us in the air.

I snapped my fingers and my sword encased itself with water. I started to swing at the dragons, the air filling with the sound of hissing every time Riptide came into contact with its fiery body. Annabeth stood behind me, knife at the ready in case Circe had some other trick up her toga.

I finally finished the second dragon off after being burned and singed about ten times, but the goddess wasn't finished yet. She waved her wand and summoned two large beings. After the light dimmed down, there stood two titans: Hyperion and Perses.

"Say hello to my friends." Circe sneered.

"I'd rather not." Turning to Annabeth, I whispered, "I'll take Perses, you take Hyperion." She nodded to show she understood.

I raised my sword and stalked towards Perses. He stood there waiting for my attack. When I got within a yard of him, he drew a long, three foot sword that glowed with power. He swung experimentally at me to see what I would do. I ducked and rolled towards him. When I passed underneath him, I drew my knife from my arm and slashed at his legs. He fell forward, howling in pain. He summoned him wand and pointed it at me. He shot a bolt of energy towards me, blowing me backwards, making me slam into the bleachers.

I looked over at Annabeth. Thankfully, she was holding her own, ducking and weaving to avoid his blows and rushing into stab or slice with her knife occasionally. Groaning, I detached myself from the bleachers and ran over to the struggling mass that was Perses. He wheezed and attempted to rise, but I stabbed my second knife into his back and uncapped Riptide. I stabbed it into his neck and pulled it out. Perses collapsed and shimmered in a soft golden light, his body disappearing.

I flipped my sword and tilted my head at Circe. Off to one side, a light similar to the one that Perses gave off, shone in my peripheral vision. Annabeth came over and stood by me, stashing her knife in her boot.

"Well?" I asked.

Circe growled and summoned a group of around 500 monsters. "Face these and survive." She snarled.

I surveyed the monsters quickly and took an inventory. There were about 400 regular monsters and about 80 mortals. There was a drakon slithering around the group or monsters, baring its teeth and hissing. Circe flashed herself to a platform above the arena and looked down smugly. She waved her wand and Drew appeared next to her.

Annabeth and I stood back to back as the monsters came at us. Since we were so well trained and we knew each other's moves well, we took out about 90 percent of the regular monsters in no time at all. Soon, we were down to the mortals and the drakon.

Annabeth and I split up, going to opposite ends of the arena. I flipped over a large group of the mortals, landed and turned around to face them. I whirled through the ranks, making sure that each of my blows weren't fatal.

"Why are you using mortals!?" I shouted up to Circe.

"Because they're so much easier to keep. Plus they are so much easier to find. You humans will do anything so long as the price is right."

I rolled my eyes and kept fighting. I bashed the hilt of my sword against the last mortals temple, knocking him out. I looked across the arena and found Annabeth finishing up her side of the battle. I snapped my fingers and teleported next to her, stabbing my spare knife through a guy that was sneaking up behind her.

"You so owe me. That was my last knife."

She laughed softly and pulled out a spare knife from a belt around her waist. "Here. Now we're even."

"Thanks. Drakon?"

"You got it."

Together, we charged the drakon. I snapped my fingers and lit my sword up with fire. I ran up and stabbed Riptide into a chink of the drakon's armor. It howled in pain and turned around and tried to bite me. I rolled out of the way and took out Annabeth's knife. I leaped onto the drakon's back and started to climb up to its head. As I was doing this, Annabeth sneaked around back and slashed the drakon's tail. The drakon shook its neck and turned around to try and locate Annabeth. She rolled away and took out a bow and started to fire arrows in an attempt to locate another chink in its armor.

I reached the head of the drakon and stabbed down into its head with the knife as hard as possible. The drakon screamed in pain and rolled over onto its back. I somersaulted and landed on the drakon's belly. I took out Riptide and slammed it into what I thought was the heart. The drakon gave out one last bloodcurdling shriek and lay still.

Circe floated down and stared at the motionless body of the drakon. She looked up at Annabeth and I, eyes rimmed with red. Yelling, she brought out her wand and spun it around, unleashing a powerful wave of energy.

Annabeth and I were blasted back and hit the bleachers with a tremendous force, knocking our helmets off. **(A/N: YAY! Their identities are revealed. Happy now!?)** Groaning, I raised my head to look at Annabeth.

I stood up slowly to find everyone looking at both Annabeth and I, mouths open. Annabeth came and stood next to me and I slung and arm around her waist.

Grinning weakly, I said. "Well, uh. Surprise!"

* * *

**Gosh darn it! I revealed their identities! What more do you want from me!? Well I hope you like the chapter. It twas fun to write. I think.**

**Remember to leave a review with your (let's say PG-13 rated) thoughts. Vote on the poll (profile).**

**Love always,  
dorylover**


	35. Chapter 33

**Last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! I truly and grateful for all the support you've shown me. Well, let's not delay things, on with the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or HOA (Heroes of Olympus). You think I would've by now.**

_**It's also my friend's birthday today (Sep. 23)! Happy B-day buddy!**_

* * *

**Percy POV**

Everyone stood there, absorbing our faces with shock written on each and every face. Finally, Athena spoke.

"My daughter. You've come back." She ran forward and embraced her.

Poseidon was next, coming over and enveloping me in a hug that smelled of the ocean. "My son." He whispered in my ear. "I thought you dead." He pulled away and looked at me, trying to act stern. "I would've expected a letter from you."

"Sorry dad. Chaos said no contact with you guys."

While Annabeth and I were catching up with our parents, Circe tried to slip out of the arena unnoticed. Zeus caught her and thundered, "Circe! Halt!" He snapped his fingers and a length of rope wove around her body and tied itself tight. The rope then started to glow with power, securing her so she couldn't escape. "I say we take this to Olympus." He said.

The other gods nodded in agreement and ushered the campers into a tight circle. Together, they simultaneously snapped their fingers, teleporting us all into the Throne Room.

The major gods sat in their thrones and began their meeting.

Zeus started. "Circe, what have you to say for yourself?"

Circe stared petulantly up at Zeus from her place at the bottom of his throne.

Zeus humphed and continued. "If you won't say anything, then I'll have no choice to charge you with treason and condemn you to the Fields of Punishment." He snapped his fingers and she disappeared in a flash of sparks. Zeus waved his hand and Drew appeared, bound, but not gagged. "You child. Have you anything to say?"

"I do." She replied. "It was all Annabeth's fault. She set me up. She's the traitor. Not me or Mistress Circe. You should kill her and not me." Drew smiled smugly as her words flowed over the gods and campers.

Zeus paused for a moment and scratched his beard. He looked thoughtful for a couple moments. Then he spoke. "I believe she's right." He looked dazed and confused as he said it. He took out his master bolt and aimed it in Annabeth's direction.

Athena took action, sliding off her throne and standing in front of her daughter, shielding her from harm. "Father, think rationally. You're being charm-spoken."

"Stand aside Athena. And you're being ridiculous. I'm the King of Gods! No one can charm- speak me."

"Oh, Zeus. Put that blot down will you. And stop being so annoying. I can hear you all the way from space."

Zeus lowered his bolt and crossed his arms. "I am not being annoying."

"You are so. And for threating one of my soldiers, I'm stripping you of your title of King of Gods. He looked around and nodded. "Yes, Hades and Poseidon. You both will take over as co-rulers of Olympus." He clapped his hands and a golden, wisp-like substance floated out of Zeus and into both dad and Hades. A throne for Hades appeared and then the thrones realigned so that both Hades and Poseidon now commanded the head of the council and Zeus's throne was moved to Poseidon's old spot. He wiped his hands together and continued. "And as further punishment, you will spend the next thousand years at Camp Half-Blood." He nodded, clearly satisfied with himself. Rounding of the bound Drew, he snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in her mouth. "That's so you can't charm people. And now with your punishment. I feel like the Fields of Punishment will be sufficient." He inclined his head to Hades. "Your prisoner Lord Hades."

Hades waved his hand and Alecto appeared on the top of his new throne. He whispered instructions to her and he cackled with glee. She sprouted her leathery wings and flew over to Drew, licking her lips. She grasped her arm in her bony hand and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Now that that's settled, I would like to tell you of a couple of things. First, my dear children." He said turning to us. "You will be ambassadors to this planet. You will assist with the campers and help with any threats that come up. Second, I would like to merge the two camps. Both have been apart much too long."

Artemis raised her hand. "But Lord Chaos, there is no area large enough for this kind of merge. Even if the Greeks move to Camp Jupiter, the city will be over crowded."

Chaos looked thoughtful, then he snapped his fingers. "I have it! I'll create a new island." He waved his hand and a gigantic holographic map of the world appeared in the middle of the throne room. He zoomed in to an area off the coast of New York, not far from Camp Half-blood. He snapped his fingers and a giant island appeared. "What do you think? There can be a rainbow bridge that connects the island to Mount Olympus. Mortal boats can pass right though and it will be totally invisible to all mortals. Chaos got more and more excited as he went on with the idea.

Athena spoke up. "I believe it's a wise choice. Though who we're going to get to build such a place is beyond me."

Chaos pointed at Annabeth. "She'll so it. After all, she was the official architect of Olympus at one point wasn't she?"

Demeter nodded. "That she was, and a magnificent one at that."

"Well then it's settled. Annabeth will be overseeing the construction of the new island." He waved his hand and said, "There, the island is there. I believe that's all the orders of business I have to take care of. Well, I'll be seeing you." He waved his hand and a swirling portal appeared. He waved and stepped through, the portal closing soon after.

Hades cleared his throat, "Well I believe this meeting is over. I will transport the campers to camp and building of the island will start soon." He snapped his fingers and we all get teleported into the arena.

The campers broke up into twos and threes and walked out of the arena. The only people who were left were our group of Chaos warriors and a very angry Nico and Thalia.

Thalia marched up to Annabeth and started to scold her about never writing. She caught her breath and hugged her hard. "We've got to catch up soon." Thalia's name was called and she gulped. "Ooh, got to run. Lady Artemis is calling." She pecked Annabeth on the check and gave her one last hug before running out of the arena.

Nico hung back and smiled at me. "Hey cousin. Next time, try calling or writing."

"Sure Nico. I promise."

"Good. I got to run too, my dad told me to meet him in the Underworld. Something about rubbing something in Zeus's face." He grinned evilly. "See you." He ran into a shadow and disappeared.

I turned to Annabeth. "Guess we're alone. What nice friends."

"Oh, be quiet Seaweed Brain." She said, shoving me playfully.

I laughed and took her hand. Walking out of the arena, Annabeth started to tell me about her plans for the new island. "I'm thinking Roman Style baths. And a large forest. And we still have to design the Chaos castle. I have so much to do! I have to start getting pencils and plenty of-"

I cut her off. "Annabeth. Calm down."

"Percy, the plans need to-"

"You talk way too much." I told her as I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Finished. Gods I thought it would never end! I have some good news. Most people voted for a sequel. You guys love to torture me don't you? Well, there will most likely be one.**

**Leave thoughts, comments, concerns, and/ or questions in the review section.**

**I also want to tell you that I'm doing a special thing. I'm doing one of those "Submit your own character" things. The form will be below. Please leave it in the reviews and not a PM. Gracias. I'm choosing about 3 to 4 for right now. If I can't decide, then there may be a fifth chosen. Oh and all parts are required except maybe the last one.**

* * *

**The form that was here is now , moved. Look at the next chapter. It has all the info that needs to be included, plus the right restrictions.**


	36. Author's note

Hey all. Just a little update thingy to tell you of my future plans.

First I'm going to take a little time off writing. I have school and sleep. I really want to catch up on my sleep. Yeah, I know. Sleep is for the weak, so sue me if I'm weak. I actually need to pass math this year. Stupid trig. Right after lunch too!

Anyways, I will be doing a sequel. I may take a while for reasons mentioned above. Ooh, gotta take down the poll. Btw, everyone voted for a sequel. You guys just hate me don't you?

I also want to remind you of the Submit your own character thing. That's still going on and I would like to ask you if you can format it the same way I have it below. It makes it so much easier to read. I am adding something new, so sorry those who already submitted.

I want to thank all you people who took time out of your busy day to read my story. It was semi-fun to write and I hope it was fun for you to read. To those who caused me slight aggregation (ALLEN! And osnapitsara) I still think you're cool.

_Edited 9/28/13: Also, you can PM me with any questions. I'm happy to help!  
BTW: The last line (If not chosen as a warrior, other role you would like to have in the story) means that you should choose a role like blacksmith, cook, stablehand, etc._

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent*(I've gotten two entries and both entries have two godly parents. Please only choose one divine parent. See below for restrictions.):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin color:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Special Abilities/skills (charm-speaking, healing, etc.)**:**

**Any special quirks? (Facial expressions, habits like Annabeth fiddling with her camp necklace):**

**Pets? (If so, describe):**

**Would you mind your character getting killed?**

**Personality:**

**Height:**

**Backstory:**

**If not chosen as a warrior, other role you would like to have in the story: **

**Any other information:**

*Godly parents can be Titans other than Kronos, primordials, minor gods and goddesses from either Greek or Roman mythology. Can't be a child of the Big Three. Can't be a child of a giant/giantess.

Can't be a child of:

Theia

Prometheus

Hades

Apollo

Aura

Lalita (I think this is an Indian goddess, so don't worry)

Chaos (I have my reasons)

* Make sure that you keep the powers within reason. These should be demigods turned immortal, so they shouldn't have powers like gods, though they might have a lesser form of it. For example, Percy can control water, but not at the level his dad can.


	37. Another Authors note

Hey there!

So this is basically an update chapter.

My first order of business is: Announce the first person whose character will be in the next story. Congrats to Banana Girl (guest)!

I'm also in the process of inputting another winner into my journal. Yes I finally made one. The next winner shall be: **Cowgurlstrong**. Just as soon as she gets back to me with my info!

Anywho, I'm still looking at character submits, so yeah.

I'm planning on starting the writing soon. *GROAN*

Here's the form just in case you wanna submit a character. And remember, you can always PM me with questions if you need to.

_The last line (If not chosen as a warrior, other role you would like to have in the story) means that you should choose a role like blacksmith, cook, stablehand, etc._

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent*(I've gotten two entries and both entries have two godly parents. Please only choose one divine parent. See below for restrictions.):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin color:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Special Abilities/skills (charm-speaking, healing, etc.)**:**

**Any special quirks? (Facial expressions, habits like Annabeth fiddling with her camp necklace):Pets? (If so, describe):**

**Would you mind your character getting killed?**

**Personality:**

**Height:**

**Backstory:**

**If not chosen as a warrior, other role you would like to have in the story: **

**Any other information:**

*Godly parents can be Titans other than Kronos, primordials, minor gods and goddesses from either Greek or Roman mythology. Can't be a child of the Big Three. Can't be a child of a giant/giantess.

Can't be a child of:

Theia  
Prometheus  
Hades  
Apollo  
Aura  
Lalita (I think this is an Indian goddess, so don't worry)  
Chaos (I have my reasons)

* Make sure that you keep the powers within reason. These should be demigods turned immortal, so they shouldn't have powers like gods, though they might have a lesser form of it. For example, Percy can control water, but not at the level his dad can.

Love always,  
dorylover


	38. Yet Another Author's Note

**Hey yo!**

**So, winners, winners. Let's see, ah! Here they are!**

**Cowgurlstrong (**You're 2, or was it three, characters**)**

**Percabeth4ever25 (**we've discussed**)**

**Zackman54**

**Annabeth Weasley Fowl**

**Wolfman613 (**using your character as a messenger**)**

_**Also I just remembered something. I need everyone to send in a code name for their characters. Can be a Greek letter (except Beta, Theta, Sigma, Delta, Zeta, Omega, Gamma, and Eta) or something else Greek or Roman. Post in a review of PM it to me. If I have repeats, then I'll figure something out. Here's a list of people that need to do this:**_

_**Cowgurlstrong (already done: Epsilon and Omicron)**_

_**Percabeth4ever25 **_

_**Zackman54**_

_**Annabeth Weasley Fowl**_

_**Banana Girl**_

**I ALSO NEED ONE MORE CHARACTER TO KILL (NOOOO!)  
Doesn't need to be a specific gender or anything, but can't be killed by anyone other than the enemy.**

**Also, I regret this but after I get this last character selected, I'm going to have to start writing again. Life just hates me. :(**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent*(I've gotten two entries and both entries have two godly parents. Please only choose one divine parent. See below for restrictions.):**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin color:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Special Abilities/skills (charm-speaking, healing, etc.)**:**

**Any special quirks? (Facial expressions, habits like Annabeth fiddling with her camp necklace):Pets? (If so, describe):**

**Would you mind your character getting killed?**

**Personality:**

**Height:**

**Backstory:**

**If not chosen as a warrior, other role you would like to have in the story: **

**Any other information:**

***Godly parents can be Titans other than Kronos, primordials, minor gods and goddesses from either Greek or Roman mythology. Can't be a child of the Big Three. Can't be a child of a giant/giantess.**

**Can't be a child of:**

**Theia**

**Prometheus**

**Hades**

**Apollo**

**Aura**

**Lalita (I think this is an Indian goddess, so don't worry) **

**Chaos (I have my reasons)**

*** Make sure that you keep the powers within reason. These should be demigods turned immortal, so they shouldn't have powers like gods, though they might have a lesser form of it. For example, Percy can control water, but not at the level his dad can.**

**PM me if you have any issues or questions or comments. Or you can write it in a review. I am so not picky.**

**Luck to you,  
dorylover**


	39. Announcement

**Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that the next installment of the story is up now. FYI it's called Percy Jackson: Chaos' Apprentice and Right Hand Man 2. I'm so creative with titles aren't I? It just going to be a continuation of this story since many of you guys were asking for a sequel.**

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who took time out of your busy live to read my story. I hope you find the next one just as good! At least I think my writing is good. My English teacher seems to think otherwise.**

**Also, the Submit a Character thing is done. I want to thank those who took time to create one and send it in. You blew me away and I went right over the maximum limit I set for myself.**

**Cheers and lots of love,**  
**dorylover**


End file.
